Sandy Cherry Blossom
by NinjaWorldLedgend
Summary: Gaara transfers to a new High School. Will he find new friends and happiness, and more importantly love, or will he be the outcast that shoots up the place.
1. My Name Is Gaara, Pity me

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

A Gaara and Sakura Fanfic By me

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

The pairings are NaruxHina SasxKarin (he doesn't like it either) ShikaxTemari InoxSai (don't you judge me) and of course for this story only (maybe) GaaraxSaku and sorry Choji I can't think of anyone maybe an O.C. For you buddy.

The First day back to school is never easy, especially for one sleep deprived redhead (we all know who I'm talking about).

"Gaara get your ass up and get ready for school!" Temari yelled from the kitchen. "Kankuro, get up, get Gaara, and get ready for Art school." She yelled. "Alright calm down," Kankuro said. As he entered Gaara's room he could already tell his brother was ecstatic about going to a new school. "Gaara I know you're up so get dressed and for god's sake please don't sneak your knife in," Kankuro ordered. Gaara rose from his scarlet silk sheets (btw those things are comfy as hell) and made his way to his dresser. He picked out his plain black shirt and black skinny jeans, along with a red hoody and vans. He grabbed his iPod and snuck his knife into his pocket and headed downstairs.

"There you are Gaara! I made you some eggs," his sister said sweetly. "No thank you. I'm not hungry," he said in his grievous toned voice. "Oh, ok, well here is five bucks for you to have lunch at school. Also, Kankuro's driving you today. I have an emergency at work and I gotta leave at (looks at watch) NOW, Shit, Shit, Shit!" she cursed out the door. Gaara sighed as he asked Kankuro to leave for school. As they entered the car Kankuro looked to his brother. "Gaara listen to me, I know you've had crappy experiences with school but remember this is a new life so try to make friends, not just for you but for me and Temari. We worry so much about you and you know we love you. (Aww) I have some friends at art school who introduced me to some theirs and one of their brother's is in the same class as you," he said. Gaara sat there silently as the car came to a stop in front of a new place to call hell.

Gaara P.O.V

My brother's speech of friends and love only made me annoyed. I don't need friends who rely on me and me never on them. Plus I am only hated and made fun of; the bags around my eyes due to my insomnia have brought much torment. My red hair was of no help ether, I was raised in the freaking desert and I'm as pale as a ghost, just like the ghost of my mother who died giving birth to me. My uncle tried to kill me because he accused me of killing his sister. He rushed to me with a knife, the knife I hold by my side now, but he had tripped over some sand I must have brought in from outside. In his tumble a part of my heart and mind had snapped. My body was moving on its own, doing want it wanted I just saw in first person to what someone else would have done It grabbed the knife from the floor and jammed it into his skull it was laughing as the red ooze spurted like a sprinkler across my face. I finally got control of

my body and as I did, I questioned myself. "What am I?" Then the next thing I saw was a dark void, I only saw one thing, myself. I asked the same question to it as I did myself, it said "**YOU ARE ME, I AM YOU, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME, SHUKAKU**." I tried to scream as the supposed demon had answered, but all I could do was pick up the knife and carve a single word into my head, Love.

So waddya think, don't worry the romance am/or comedy will come up soon also didja see the rhyming shit Shukaku threw down? Dayuum son I can write!


	2. New Kid

Sandy Cherry Blossoms Ch. 2

By Me

If I Owned Naruto I would say so but I don't.

Gaara P.O.V

As I entered my new school, it was not two seconds that I started hating it. There was too much noise, apparently the high school and the elementary school were mixed together so as I entered some kids bumped into me. As they looked up to look at what made them fall. They had tears in their eyes as I glared at them. "It's rude to bumped into someone and not apologize." I said. "Scary…" they said. "Well, apologize!" I commanded. "WAAHHHH!" they cried as they ran off.

"That wasn't nice." A voice said to me. I turned to see a girl. But this one was somehow… different. She had pink hair, and was wearing a blouse with cherry blossoms, _'I found this childish but… cute_' a blue jean mini skirt, black stockings, and punk boots. She somehow wasn't like any girl I've met. She makes me feel weird in my chest where my pain was most intense. What is this feeling?

"I know they ran into you but you didn't need to scare them." The strange girl had told me. "I have no reason to be at fault." I had said. "Well, you're older than them." She nagged. "How will they learn their manners if I apologized?" I said. "Hmph, I don't have time for this… wait I haven't seen you here before." She questioned. "Are you Sabaku no Gaara?" She asked me. "Yes, that is my name." I answered. "HAHAHA, I'm sorry that's just a really funny name." She admitted. "Thanks for that, that's just what I needed today." I told her. "I'm sorry I just don't hear a name like that often, I'm here to take you the principal's office for your schedule." She told me. "Ok lead the way."

As we walked toward the principal's office the annoying voice of the little demon that's been bugging me since I was seven made his presence known.

"**LOOK AT LITTLE GAARA, STARTING A NEW SCHOOL ARE WE, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST ONE**? He asked mockingly.

'_What the hell you think happened_?' I asked the little annoyance. "**OH WAIT NOW I REMEMBER, YOU AND SOME KID GOT IN A SCUFFLE AND**-"'shut up.' I interrupted.

"**OWW GAARA THAT HURT, YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD. I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE MORE OF A LIVING HELL THAN IT ALREADY IS**. '_Doubtful, Shukaku I'm going now we can argue when I give a crap about your opinion_' I told it as I returned to reality.

"All right here we are. Oh, by the way I'm Haruno Sakura." She told me. '_That explains the shirt_' "And you made fun of my name" I said. She blushed, "WELL DON'T BLAME ME THAT WAS MY MOMS FAULT!" She yelled. The door opened much to our surprise and in the door way was a very busty woman. She was wearing a no sleeved white V-neck 'it was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra', with knee long khaki shorts, hi- heels and a green jacket. She had her hair in pig tails. "Oh is this Gaara?" She had asked. "Yes, Principal Tsunade." Sakura answered. "Well then Sakura go to class then." She ordered. "Yes ma'am." she said. She left then we took our seats.

"All right Gaara, I've read your file, and trust me, it's bad. I know you've had some bad times but remember I have to protect all the kids here, so here's your class schedule. It appears you'll be seeing my god daughter a lot more often now. Ah to be young again." She said while pouring sake. "What are you implying?" I asked. "Sakuras quite the catch, I know for a fact that she likes bad boys, hehe." "I-I would never fall for a girl like that" I lied. "Yea sure whatever." She said as she drank her sake. I left her office and made my way to my first class. Kakashi Sensei's class was first.


	3. Introductions

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

By me

I don't own Naruto, please don't sue me. Oh and from now on, almost everything is gonna be in Gaara's P.O.V, keyword almost.

'_Kakashi Sensei room 301, here it is_.' I thought to myself. As I entered the room, I saw some interesting characters, 10 desks, one empty. I guess that's mine. As I sat down I felt 9 pair of eyes on me but I've had more on me. "Oi who the hells this guy?" Some blond kid yelled. "Shut up, Dope." Some annoyed emo kid commanded. "Teme, that was not called for, I was just wondering who he is. Also what's up with that tattoo on his forehead?" He complained. "You're worried about his tattoo? What about your gay whisker tattoos?" he snapped. "What about your weird colored contacts?" he countered. (A.N. I'm referring to the Sharingan)

As they squabbled, who I guess was Kakashi sensei had entered. He was wearing dress shirt but no tie, black dress pants with a leather belt, he had white hair though he looked like he was in his mid-twenties, but what caught my attention was his surgical mask. He must have Mysophobia (A.N. the fear of germs and uncleanliness).

Normal P.O.V

"Ok, sorry I'm late; I walked by a black cat and had to take the long way" Kakashi Said. "Now then; I want to get to know my new class, so let's go around the room and say our names, dreams, likes, and dislikes. Hmm let's start with… you." Kakashi said while pointing to the blond boy.

"My name Is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, working out and soccer. I dislike vegetables like menma, and reading. My dream is to be the next Mayor of Konoha." Naruto had said. "Ok now you." Sensei said while pointing to the obvious emo. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like a lot of things except cats, and I dislike most things like Naruto-""HEY!" Naruto screamed. "I don't have a dream but my dad is making me work at his police station." Sasuke answered.

Kakashi just pointed to some girl with her hair in buns. "My name is TenTen; please don't comment on my name please. I already understand that it's a stupid name. I like old ninja weapons so I collect them. I hate people who give up on their dreams or people who tell them to stop trying for their dreams. My dream is to be a weapons manufacturer/distributor in America." "Cool beans, now you." Kakashi stated. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like dogs especially my dog Akamaru. I hate cats, bad smells, and cold baths and I want to work at my family-own vet." Kiba answered. "I know that place, there very good with my dog Pakkun." Kakashi said. "He and Akamaru get along great." Kiba said.

"Good to know, Ok your turn." Kakashi said while pointing to a girl with lavender eyes. "U-uh, m-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I l-like *looks at Naruto and shuffles*, a-and I dislike *silence*, I-I'm gonna run my family's company." She kinda explained. "O-k then, you." Kakashi pointed to a lazy looking boy. "My name is Nara Shikamaru. I guess I like napping and looking at clouds. I also like playing Shogi (Japanese chess). I dislike doing troublesome things, and people making fun of my friends. I don't really have a dream, but I guess I want to have a kid that I could pass down my knowledge for the next generation." Shikamaru answered then fell asleep. "*sigh* ok then, how about you." Kakashi pointed to a boy with bushy eyebrows.

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE, AND I LOVE WORKING OUT, ALONG WITH MY GOD FATHER MIGHT GAI AND THE POWER OF YOUTH, AND I HATE PEOPLE THAT DO NOT GIVE 1000% AND COMPLAIN, MY DREAM IS TO WIN 5 GOLD METALS IN THE OLYPICS. The odd man yelled. "Might Gai huh, I know him, we've been friends and rivals since the 4th grade. He would always challenge me to competitions." Kakashi recalled. "Let me guess, you would always lose to him!" Lee accused. "Nope, in fact he would always fail miserably." Kakashi said while shattering Lee's heart. "You over there, it's your turn." "My name is Hyuuga Neji, I don't like or dislike anything, and I'm going to be vice president of my uncle's company." He said simply. "I guess I'm next" The blond girl said. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like flowers romance novels and SASUKE3! And I dislike ugly things and SAKURA D:!" She said. The electricity in the room intensified as Ino and Sakura glared at each other.

"Ok enough rivalry, I get enough of that from Gai. You in the hood, your turn." Kakashi ordered. "My name is Aburame Shino, I like bugs, I hate bug poison, Venus flytraps, and bug exterminators." He said. The class shuttered at his interest. "I'm gonna work at an insect preservation plant." He stated. "You with the chips, your turn." Kakashi ordered. "My name I Akimichi Choji, I like bar-b-que chips and bar-b-que meat, and my friends. I hate it when people call me fat, I'M BIG BONED GODDAMMIT! I want to work at my parents restaurant." He explained.

"Ok Pinky, your turn." Kakashi said. "My name is Haruno Sakura; I like flowers, medical studies, and a few other things, I dislike Ino, perverted people, and idiots. I want to be a doctor when I graduate." Sakura Said. "What a nice dream, I hope it comes true." Kakashi said. "Ok Tattoo, your turn. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara, I don't like anything, I hate everything and my true dream is something I will keep to myself. If I had anything I like, it would be the memories of myself in a sandbox." Gaara had told everyone. The room was silent. Kakashi had spoken up next. "Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, but you're gonna call me Kakashi Sensei, you don't need to know what I like or dislike, and you don't need to know my dream.

"THAT'S WAS TOO SHORT OF AN INTRODUCTION!" The class (except Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji) yelled.

Oh my god that was the longest chapter I've ever written, but I'm trying to write longer chapters so enjoy and review.


	4. Class time fun

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

By me

I don't own Naruto, I wouldn't sue me even If I said I did, all I own is crap.

Gaara's P.O.V

When I introduced myself, I felt nine pairs of eyes look on me. Usually I didn't mind, but this time it was different. One pair was especially made me feel odd. I couldn't pinpoint who made me feel this way but all I know was these eyes weren't filled with the sentence "this boy is odd" "God what a freak" or "I could care less about you '_like my father_' " but more with sadness and sympathy. All these eyes looked the same to me however so I could not find out who had these feelings.

After class I was heading to my science class when I saw a familiar Pink Haired girl. She was with Sasuke and Naruto and they were talking about something. I can hear the words red, and new. I guess they were talking about me. Naruto glanced over to me and gestured me over. I walked up to them waiting for the insults.

"Oi you're that new kid Gayra right?" the dope questioned. "You idiot his name is Gaara." Sakura said while punching his arm rather hard. "That is your name right" she asked. "Yeah." I answered simply. "Great I've already met you but my name is Sakura. The guy over there is Sasuke Uchiha, oh and don't worry about the rumors about us, we're not dating." She said. "But you did have a thing about me until middle school." Sasuke teased. "Yeah but that's only until that whore Karin met you." Sakura complained. "Sorry, but she a fricken slave to me. I hate hard to get and easy girls. She does what I want." Sasuke admitted. "She's too easy, but whatever." Sakura said. "And this is Naruto. He's really nice but a lot of people make fun of him. But he always has a great attitude. He had a thing for me until last year." She explained. "I have a GF now, Hinata. She was always shy but nice to me. Whenever I got into a fight she would tend to my wounds." Naruto said. "You'd always cry or whine when she put disinfectant on you." Sasuke said. "Shut the hell up! That stuff always hurt like hell!" Naruto complained. "Hmph idiot." "Fag!" "Loser!" "Emo bitch!" "Alright that's enough!" Sakura yelled while punching their heads.

"Ahh shit!" "Oww!" they both complained. "Naruto!" The girl with lavender eyes came up to us and held Naruto's head. "Are you ok?" she said while glaring angrily at Sakura. "Yea babe, down girl." He said. "O-Ok let's go its second period." She said while going to history. "Well we got to go to science see ya. "I have that now I'll come with." I told them. "Ok let's go." She said. "Oh and who's the science teacher." I asked. "Orochimaru Sensei and his aide Kabuto Senpai." She said. Sasuke shuttered. "What's wrong with him?" I questioned. "That snake creep has a pedo crush on me. He and my brother use to hang out till he came out to him. Then he met me and found out I'm his brother." Sasuke answered. I stood silent and entered the class with these people.

The only people I recognized were Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Lee. "Good mourning class." He chuckled. He had really long hair, he was extremely pale. Almost white like an egg. He wore a white lab coat that cut at his waist. He had yellow eyes and his pupils were slinted like a snake. And really long smile like the Cheshire cat. He also had pointy teeth. His aide was around 26 and had white hair like Kakashi sensei, he was also wearing a lab coat but his was longer like a normal person. He had large glasses so I can guess he liked to read and/or examine things closely. His expression was rather creepy like a psychopath just waiting for something extreme to happen at the cost of a limb. I noticed his bag had pills in the pockets. I recognize the pill he took. I had to take them when my psychiatrist prescribed them for my "murderous outburst". I'm still supposed to take them but I have more control over Shukaku now, but I keep a couple on me if I feel like he's gonna make an appearance. Yea I know, I'm sadistic and psychotic but I can control it most of the time.

Science was over and most of my day was full of stares, welcomes to the school, rants from Shukaku, and at lunch I found an empty table but it was soon crowded from girls wondering if I'm available. "Hey so, are you taken handsome?" the obvious slut asked. Hey I'm psychotic but god be damned if I wasn't sexy. "For you, no." I put harshly. Well she is a slut. "Humph faggot ass rebel wanna be." She said as she strutted away. Ok that kinda hurt a bit but I've heard worst. "What about me" some other whore asked. "No." I put simply. This continued until 15 girls left with harsh insults to me.

Wow I actually felt a piece of me die but I was used to it. Then Sakura came up to me with Ino, TenTen and Hinata. "OOOOH aren't we popular." Ino had teased. "Why are a lot of the girls here sluts." I asked. "I hope that doesn't include us." TenTen asked. "I don't know, does it?" I asked. They all laughed at the joke I had made usually girls (and guys) run away when I do that, I think I actually like this school. But I'll never admit it to anybody. "Yea that doesn't include us." Sakura said. "Ok then… so why are you over here instead of being with your boyfriends" I asked. "They're all planning your initiation." Sakura answered. "Initiation?" I asked. "When our group of friends makes a new friend i.e. you, the guys plan something big after school at the park next door. We girls just warn you about it then ask not to tell the boys that we warn the newcomer and tell you to go there." Ino explained. 'Friends?!' I wondered. "So what's the initiation?" I asked. "We don't know, it's different every time. But we always know our guys so since you like sand, it'll include sand." TenTen answered. "So watch the sandbox." Ino warned. "I haven't been in a sand box in 13 years (A.N. he's 17 and a half in this story, and in my sequel there all gonna be in collage. Get ready for bongs, rubbers, and social awkwardness!)." I said. "I bet you were a cute kid." Ino said. I blushed. "Ino stop flirting, remember you have a boyfriend." "Oh lighten up, Sai is my BF but he knows I joke flirt, plus he's probably drawing another masterpiece." Ino said. "Your boyfriend is an artist?" "Yea his paintings are soooo amazing!" Ino squealed. "My brother is an artist but he doesn't draw or paint." I told the girls. "So he's a sculptor?" Sakura asked. "No, he makes human sized mechanical puppets and plays out acts with them." I answered. "Whoa that's really cool!" do you think he can play and act at my Birthday next month?" "He should be able to, all he does is go to art school and work on his puppets at home." I answered. "YAY! I can't wait. Dammit Gaara you made me too excited! Ino yelled. Just then the bell rang and then lunch was over.

I left the cafeteria and headed to my next class. Afterward I had gym. Gai sensei was in the hospital because he broke both of his legs in an extreme leg exercise. Lee was right, he. works. the hell. Out! So the substitute said we have free time. Lee decided to work on Gai sensei's daily routine and I can wait to holy hell that Gai stays in the hospital. He's gonna kill us with his routine. Shikamaru decided to nap or what he told the sub "rest his muscles from overuse". Choji grabbed his bag of chips from his locker and pigged out. Kiba was nowhere to be seen. Neji was meditating and Shino was just standing. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to me. "Hey Gaara what's up?" "Nothing much. Hey where's Kiba? I asked. "Whenever we have free time of Gai sensei and lee have their hardcore workout, he sneaks outside to hang out with his dog Akamaru, he always follows Kiba everywhere." Sasuke answered "Hey Gaara, what are you gonna do after school?" he asked with a smirk. 'Hmm let me try something' "I'm probably gonna go to the park next to the school and hang out by the sandbox, why?" They both smirked. "Oh no reason. Well we gotta bounce, see ya tomorrow!" Naruto said as the bell rang signaling school was out. I got my street clothes on and grabbed my bag. I called Kankuro and Temari telling them that I'm gonna walk home. I walked over to the park to wait for the initiation.


	5. Initiation

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

By me

I don't own Naruto…

Gaara P.O.V

I was waiting for this initiation that my f-f-frie, people who I just met! They can't be friends. They just can't be. No. I sat around and I heard snickering in the bushes and trees. I looked around without getting up. I briefly saw Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba in the bushes and Lee, Neji, and Shino in separate trees. I guess Sasuke knew I found them cuz he just jumped out of the bush. "Oi, I know you found us. Stop pretending like you didn't." Sasuke said. "Hey Teme, you didn't have to blow our cover." Naruto complained. "Shut up Naruto, he already knew we were here before he got here." Sasuke said. "How in the hell did he know!?" Naruto asked. "He made it too easy. When we asked him what he was gonna do after school, he said he was going to the park where we hold the initiation." Sasuke explained. "Cleaver" Shikamaru said lazily. "So how did you know we were gonna do this?" Kiba asked. "That for me to know, and you to find out." I answered. Sasuke and I eyed each other and our eyes talked for us. "Let me guess, the girls" his eyes said. "Aren't we clever." My eyes told them. "Any reason they need to know this?" his eyes said. "Not really." My eyes answered. "Ok then." His eyes said. We then returned to the world around us. "So what's the initiation?" I asked. "We well just gonna jump you and kick your ass but now I guess we can just kick the crap outta you." Kiba answered. "If you can beat us before you give up, we'll let you in." Choji threaten. "Seven against one, Fair enough. "Damn your cocky." Kiba yelled. He rushed to me baring his teeth like a dog 'figures' he was swatting punches wildly but he had no control, so I countered easily by ducking and sweeping his legs. When he fell I jumped down while elbowing his gut. He's out cold. "One down." said. The Lee came running twisting and turning trying to kick me multiple times. "LEAF HURRICAN!" he yelled. He stood on his hands while spinning around to increase the speed and momentum of his kicks. He was fast but predictable. I held up my forearm when he tried going for my head. When it hit, it hurt like a bitch but, my expression remained the same as ever. He stopped immediately and fell off his hands. He jumped up but I was holding my fist out and he went straight into it. "The freaks out."

Shikamaru was next and he just stood there, I guess I'm gonna have to make the first punch. I ran toward him and threw a quick but weak punch. He grapped it and pull me toward his other fist hitting me in the face. "Heh now I know your deal. You counter every hit someone throws at you. Guess I'll have to out counter you." I explained. "Bring it." He smirked. I ran to punch him again and as I was an inch from his body I slid between his legs and literally kicked his ass. He fell and I tried to elbow his back, but he rolled over. I hit my funny bone on a rock and I swear to holy hell that it hurt like a bitch! I kept my cool like always and put my fist toward the sky and rolled over toward him and bitch punched his stomach (A.N. a bitch punch is like a bitch slap but with your hand curled into a fist. I've done it before and it gets the job done.) "Bums out for the count." I said. Neji was behind me and I quickly turned around and he started to quickly jab me with the tips of his fingers. "Urg… Mantis Style right?" I asked. "In my family, either you master it by fifteen of get the hell outta the house." He stated. "I'm considered a genius in it." He said. "Well sorry but-"I quickly punched him in the stomach and while he was looking down I kneed him in the face and kicked him away. "That's the Sabaku Style simplest combo." "He out… cold." I put simply. I looked at Shino and stepped on a nearby bugs he screamed and fainted.

"Well guess I'm next" Naruto announced. He rushed and threw a punch to me I dodged and he hit a tree, leaving a crater on it and a bloody hand for Naruto. "Oww SON OF A BITCHING MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto screamed in extreme pain. "You Bastard! That was my writing hand you Dickhead!" he cursed out. "Kiba wake up, you gotta take Naruto to the hospital." Sasuke ordered. "Three questions, one: why does it need to be me. Two: why does he need to go to the hospital, and three: why is Gaara still standing?" Kiba question. "In order, you're the only one awake, he hit his hand REALLY HARD on a tree, and finally, he passed the initiation and now is our new friend. 'Friend?' I wondered. "Dammit! Oh well, welcome to our friend zone." Kiba congratulated. "Thank you." I said. "Come on Naruto." Kiba ordered. "Well I gotta go now, don't worry about the other guys, they'll wake up soon. Oh and Congrats." Sasuke explained. "Thanks I gotta go now too." I said. We both waved and walked away for each other. I called Kankuro to pick me up and when I got in his car, he was grinning ear to ear. "What are you smiling at?" I asked. "Well you seemed to have a good day. So how was it?" my brother asked. "I had a normal day, I made some acquaintances." I answered. "Oh so you actually made friends, FINALLY! TEMARI IS GONNA BE SUPER HAPPY!" Kankuro screamed. "I didn't make friends; I just met some people who weren't afraid of me." "Oh so my friend Itachi was lying about his little brother making a new friend with the Konoha High initiation." "Wait what is his last name?" I asked regrettably. "Uchiha." He answered. "Well I guess I did make f-f-fri-friends." I said slowly. "HOLY HELL YOU SAID FRIENDS! TEMARI IS GONNA SHIT HERSELF!" he screamed.

As we walked into our home Kankuro ran to the living room where Temari was watching t.v "TEMARI TEMARI OH MYGOD GUESS WHAT!" Kankuro yelled into the room. "What!? Did Gaara do something, are we gonna have to move again, DID HE KILL ANYONE?!" Temari screamed. "Love you to sis." I said sarcastically. "No, Gaara made actually friends!" Kankuro announced. "Holy crap! Did he do the initiation?" Temari questioned. "Yea and he kicked ass!" Kankuro answered. "Gaara, you get your favorite dinner tonight." Temari announced. "No thanks I'm not hungry." I answered. I left the living room to go to my room. I did my homework, and then turned off the lights, and then I took a shower then got ready for bed. My siblings knew I wasn't gonna fall asleep, though sometimes I get about an hour and a half sleep. But not this night, I wasn't feeling it. I wonder how that pink haired girl was doing right now. I'll never admit it to ANYBODY, but she was pretty cute. Yashimaru once spoke of a medicine that heals the heart, when I met her today; she made my heart feel odd. Was that the medicine that my psychotic and decease uncle spoke of?


	6. Real Talk with Kankuro

Sandy Cherry Blossom

By ME!

I don't own Naruto! Stop asking me!

Gaara P.O.V

As I was entering the kitchen at 3:49 in the morning, my mind kept wondering about that girl. She wasn't like any girl I've met. She didn't avoid me, try to kill me (man that was a good 6th birthday), and she didn't call the cops because I look like I'm about to kill someone or that I need to be sent to the maximum watch asylum. Instead she asked me to come to her, and she was looking for me. Granted she was asked to but hey. "Dammit!" I yelled. Oh crap I yelled out loud.

My brother jump downstairs wielding his armed (and favorite) puppet, Crow. "Time to die, Misa!" He screamed. "Whoa, Dude it's me, also who the hell is Misa?! I asked. "Oh yea, you don't sleep, and to answer your question, she's a crazy ex of mine. She use to follows me sometimes. Till she got arrested, and that little brother is why I don't leave the house without either Crow or Ant. Why the hell did you scream?" He asked "Ah, I was getting a cookie and found out we're out." I lied. "Is that any reason to scream?" he asked. "You try not being able to sleep and see how well you can control your temper." I snapped. "Ok ok, enough of that, great now I'm not gonna be able to go back to sleep. I guess we can hangout." Kankuro said. "All right, let's watch some early morning TV, I think Nightmare on Elm St. on in 5 minutes." I offered. "What the hell, how do you know when it's on?" he asked. I shot him a glare. "Right, you don't sleep." He said.

We both sat down and turned on the TV and the movie just started. "So Gaara, how is she?" he asked outta nowhere. "What? Who do you mean?" I questioned. "You know, the girl you like. How are her tits, ass, her face and hair?" I blushed at his question. "WH-What do you mean?" I asked again. "That pink haired girl, what do you think of her?" "I don't like anybody in that way and you should know by now that I never will." I lied. "Gaara, stop bullshitting me. I saw it in your face when I at your school." "YOU WERE AT MY SCHOOL? WHEN IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THERE?!" I asked. "First off, don't yell, Temari is still asleep. Second, you left your wallet in my car, and I was gonna give it to you before you went to your first class. And I followed you around the school all day when I saw your face when you met her." He explained. "What face, I never have any other expression on my face but this one since I was 7." I said. "Dude I'm your brother and a guy, I can tell." He explained. "Fine I like her '_holy shit of Christ, did I actually say that?_'." I admitted. "HOLY SHIT OF CHRIST, DID YOU ACTUALLY SAY THAT!?" (Huh, so we are related.) "Yea, she seems different than any other girl I've met; she also makes my chest fell odd." I said. "You mean how she doesn't try to kill you on your birthday or falsely accuses things about you to the authorities?" he asked. "Exactly, but what about that feeling in my chest?" I asked. "Oh that, that's love little bro." he answered. "What, that's preposterous! I can't feel that feeling to anybody not even my family!" I screamed. "Love you to bro, but hate to say but you do about this girl. Tell ya what, I'll stop bothering ya and won't tell anybody about this. IF, you agree to at least try to explore this feeling and ask her out some time, when you want." He offered. I sighed, that's hard to take in but I can't afford for dad or Temari find out about this. Against my better judgment, I agreed and we continued to watch a psychopath kill kids in their dreams.

I got ready for school at 6 while Temari was making breakfast. Kankuro and I try to make ourselves our own food but I can only make eggs, cereal, toast, sandwiches, and cup ramen. While Kankuro just burns the things I can make, even the cereal. Don't ask me how. The only things he can make are puppets. I don't make my own food most of the time because I'm lazy or Temari's big sister nature kicks in and take care of me like the mother I'll never have. Kankuro doesn't cook because he can't. "Gaara you didn't eat at all yesterday, please eat something. "Yea, I'm pretty hungry, what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Pop tarts." She answered. "Fancy." I teased. "Shut up and eat." She ordered. I started eating the blueberry pop tart (damn she's good), and Kankuro came down with Crow looking worried.

"Kankuro, why is crow strapped to your back?" I asked. "Oh my god Gaara, Misa just texted me!" he answered. My eyes widen and Temari dropped her coffee cup. "Dammit now I gotta stop by the store." I complained. "Sorry Gaara, but Oh my god Kankuro. Misa, that phycho bitch of and ex-girlfriend?!" she questioned. "What the hell did she say?" I asked calmly. "She said she got outta prison and is transferring to my art school! Protect me big sister!" He pleaded. "Kankuro, you're a big boy, go put away Crow and go get Sasori." She ordered. "My puppet? Or do you mean the one at school?" _'He knows someone named Sasori_?' "**YOUR NAME IS SABAKU NO GAARA AND YOU THINK HIS NAME IS WEIRD**?" '_Dammit Shukaku, not now_' "**FUCK YOU TOO GAARA**." _'Eat my fat dick, raccoon_!' "**THE FUCK YOU CALL ME**!?" _'You know damn well what I said_' "**BITE ME**!" '_Screw you_!' "**I'LL LET SAKURA BE YOUR FIRST, AFTER I RAPE HER** **AND YOUR MOTHERS CARCASS**!" '_You're just a voice in my head, how can you do that, plus what the hell dude, my mother's carcass, really_?!' "**YEAH, I'M A NECROPHILIAC**!" (A.N. necrophilia is the sexual attraction to dead bodies.) (_I'm leaving now_.) **_Back to reality_**. "The puppet, Kankuro." Temari answered. "You know he has flamethrowers in his hands and his wings are blades right?" Kankuro asked. "You do realize that we are talking about FUCKING MISA!" Temari asked. "Good point." Kankuro realized. "I'm going now. Be careful Kankuro." I told them while grabbing my motorcycle keys. "Bye Gaara don't kill anybody." both my siblings said. That's actually normal to ask me, I've nearly killed four people before. I killed my mother at birth though. Remember, I'm really fucked up in the head, and that's where it started. I got to school and just before I entered I remembered my brothers deal when I saw a certain pink haired girl.


	7. Why me, and only me?

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

By me

I Do not own…what? wait a minute... *checks email* HOLY CRAP I OWN NARUTO! JK don't sue me pwease :3

Gaara P.O.V

What the hell is with this girl!? I would never fall for anyone let alone a girl like that. How does she make me feel anything? I have never had any emotion since I was 6 (except bloodlust, depression, and anger), so how and why does she make this feeling in my untreatable wound in my chest. My uncle was crazy! He couldn't be right about that nonsense about that miracle medicine, could he? No never, but… I have a deal with Kankuro. I approached her with an odd feeling in my stomach, I must be nervous somehow. Naruto and Sasuke were with her.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura shouted. "Hey Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto." I said. "Oh and Naruto, sorry about your arm." I apologized. "Ah, no worries. Last initiation, Sasuke broke both my legs and nose." He explained. "Oh so Sasuke was the new friend before me?" I asked. "no." he answered. "Then why…" I was questioning. "He commented on my glasses." He stated. "You had glasses?" I asked. "Yeah, I had them until middle school, then I switched for these contacts, but I lost them that day and had to wear them then he forgot I wore them and made a certain comment." He explained. "Bet it was worth it though. Those contacts are bitchin'." I stated. "Thanks." He said. "Oh my god guy, I made the best prank today!" Naruto yelled. "What is it?" Sakura asked. Just then the bell rang but it rang oddly. RING-A-DOODLY-DOO! RING-A-DOODLY-DOO! All throughout the halls and school you could hear laughter and the faint sound of Sakura strangling Naruto. "CHA! NARUTO YOU DUMBASS! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! DIE, DIE, DIE! '_Cha_?' I wondered.

When we got to the classroom, except Naruto who had to go to the nurse's office then to Tsunade's office, Kakashi was already reading his dirty book. Ok class, this Friday we're taking a trip to the museum. "Ahh, why not the dog park?" Kiba whined. "Because that's in two days, read the damn schedule." Kakashi snapped. "Today we're taking a trip to the history/science museum so Orochimaru sensei is coming with us." Kakashi grieved as the rest of the class shivered while looking with worry at Sasuke. "We are gonna partner everybody up." Kakashi stated. "Sasuke, you're gonna have to stay by Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke looked with no objection Karin looked like she's horny, Jugo just staring at birds, and Suigetsu looked indifferent. "Hinata, you're gonna partner up with Shino and Kiba." She and Shino stood silent while Kiba was sing who let the dogs out before being smacked the hell out by TenTen. Shikamaru, you're with Ino and Choji." He kept staring/napping while Choji ate chips and Ino working on her makeup. "Lee, Neji, and TenTen, you're together." Lee was shouting about youth power before TenTen slapped him while Neji just shook his head. "And since Naruto was 'excused' from this, Sakura and Gaara you're just gonna be a couple" he stated. "OOOOOOOOOH" the whole class squealed, EVEN SHIKAMARU, NEJI, AND SASUKE! "Oi shut the hell up!" I screamed. "Gaara clam down." Sakura eased. "Oi, I wonder what the kids are gonna look like!" Suigetsu mocked. I could just feel the rage emitting from Sakura. "SHAANNAROOO!" (A.N. Shanaro is what she yells when she hits REALLY HARD) she yelled as Suigetsu flew through the wall. The class just went on as though nothing happened '_what an odd class_'. As Suigetsu rose from the rubble, he just shouted. "OWW WHAT THE HELL, SENSEI SHE GETS OFF SCOTT FREE?" he screamed. "Now, hold on. You did deserved it." He joked. "Fucking bullshit." He cursed under his breath while drinking some water.

I was still wondering why Sakura actually made me feel odd but I was still on what "cha" was. What the hell does that mean? Did she just yell that when she's hurting someone? I'll find out later, but for now I just need to ask her out so my brother will let this go. **"JUST GIVE IT UP GAARA; YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO ASK ANYONE OUT."** 'Shukaku, shut up.' I ordered. "**YOU'RE TO WEAK GAARA, YOU NEED MY HELP!** 'S-stop it!' he was starting to get to me! "**AWW WHATS THE MATTER? IS LITTLE OL' ME STARTING TO CONTROL YOUR LITTLE FEEBLE MIND? DO YOU FEEL ANGRY, SCARED? LET ME HELP YOU, BECAUSE STRENGTH IS WHAT YOU NEED. JUST… GIVE ME CONTROL!** 'N-No, STOP IT!' I grabbed my bag searching for my pills, but I couldn't find them!" SHIT THIS IS BAD! The world was pitch black, I felt myself looking around the class but I didn't recognize anybody. GODDAMMIT! I was holding the sides of my head wondering who these people were. FUCK! I kept hearing them whispering hateful things "why is he here" "why was he ever born" "hey guys, lets jump him at lunch and beat the crap outta him." "Tomorrow I'm shooting his face off make sure you bring your dads 42. " STOP IT! I was trying not to scream, I ran out the class while those people were chasing me, with evil smiles and blood curdling eyes. WHY?! I fell and as they surrounding me, Shukaku appeared. **SO WHATS IT GONNA BE? LIVE WITH ME IN CONTROL, OR DIE AS YOURSELF?** No, there are things I still need to do, no matter the cost. 'Shukaku, I-' I was interrupted by a flash of pink. "Gaara? Gaara! What's wrong? Somebody call an ambulance!" I heard before blacking out.

Why? Why now, I was doing so well at keeping my cool. Shukaku, I know you're still here. We need to talk. **WHAT NOW, I HAVE THINGS TO DO YOU KNOW**. What could you possibly have to do? **MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. **You've already done that. **OH YEAH… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GO AHEAD, ASK YOUR QUESTION.** Why do you do this? Making my life a living hell. It only got worse when you showed up; it was bad enough, so please why don't you stop? **GAARA, I'M A VOICE IN YOUR LITTLE HEAD, I CAN ONLY STOP WHEN… WELL I DON'T KNOW, ONLY YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT, SO FOR NOW YOU GOTTA PUT UP WITH IT UNTIL YOU FIGURE IT OUT, OR DIE. I WOULD THINK SUICIDE FIRST. **Shukaku, did you just actually do something nice for me; guess you are a nice voice. **FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF PICKLE SMOOCING, LIMP WRISTED, DICK UP THE ASS TAKING, PIECE OF SHIT! **Fuck you too Shukaku, fuck you too.** OH AND BY THE WAY, SOMEBODY IS TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP! **


	8. The Awakening

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

By me!

**Hidan: Me and that fucking fucktard Ninjaworldlegends don't fucking own shitty Naruto or fucking Naruto Shippuden, SO STOP FUCKING ASKING YOU ASS SHITS!**

**Me: huh… thanks Hidan? That was um… vulgar.**

**Hidan: Fuck you too ass slave.**

**Me: get the hell outta my house. ANYWAY I GOT A NEW FAN, YAY! THIS ONES FOR YOU FADE-TO-SHADOW!**

Gaara P.O.V.

I wonder who it is trying to wake me up, is it Kankuro? Temari? Those are the only two people who would want me awake. But recently, I feel like that it's going to be more than them, but this has happened before. Come to think about it, that's when Shukaku took control of me for the first time

*OMG FLASHBACK!*

I was turning six (A.N remember chapter 6?) and I was heading into class finally hoping that someone would want to come to my birthday party. I had only one friend. She was always nice to me I admit that I had another crush on her so I thought I'd invite her but I was too shy. But she came over to me with a kind, almost heartwarming, smile. "Hi Gaara, I hear your going to have a birthday party soon." She said. "Y-yeah, but I can only invite one person, my uncle said my father doesn't want to many people over." I answered. "Oh, ok then guess I'm gonna be more friendly than usually to you." She promised. That day she was extra nice to me, she helped me with the schoolwork, the bullies that beat me up senselessly, and was just making me feel so calm. I invited her to my birthday party and later that day we went home together. Temari was at the front door waiting for me. "Hi birthday boy, is this your friend?" she asked. "Y-yes, where Kankuro and uncle Yashimaru? I asked. "Kankuro is working on a special puppet show for you and uncle went to get your GIANT birthday cookie. (A.N. who the hell says it has to be a cake, FUCK YOU STEREOTYPES :D) I smiled and hugged my sister.

It was a good time, Kankuro made a puppet presentation of my life, Yashimaru brought me my big cookie and they sang the happy birthday song to me as I ate it, we played some more games and it was a good birthday, but it was the last I ever had. After the party, I had to clean up, I was super happy so I didn't care, when I took out the trash I saw a figure in the alley. It came slowly closer to me, it was about the same size of me maybe a bit smaller but it was holding something. It was holding a butcher's knife. There was only one place in my city that had a butcher and my friend's family owns and works there. It came out of the shadows and it was Iniki (That's my friends name) she had a smile on her face, but it wasn't her calming one. This one felt of… Anger. She rushed towards me swinging it carelessly. I was quick and if I ever had to thank my dad for anything, it would be teaching me our family fighting style. I never thought I would use it in her, and I didn't want to. But I felt a harsh pain in the back of my head, I checked for blood but there was none. It still hurt and I soon realized my body wasn't moving. She sliced my chest and lefts a deep cut and as I screamed in pain the world went dark. I found myself looking at her. I tried to run but I was only moving closer. She had a look of horror in her eyes and I saw my reflection in them. The face I was making, the look in my eyes, my smile. They were filled with bloodlust. My body moved on its own and rushed to her while she was frozen in fear. I punched her and I grabbed her knife in midair, and I cut her leg until it was covered in blood and her tears. I was trying hard to cease this, but I only shake my arm around, I dropped the knife and my other arm clenched onto my head, I let out a psychotic laughter and I then blacked out. I was in the hospital and I found myself with stiches on my chest and my brother and sister crying on my bed and my uncle drinking a large amount of sake.

*AWW END FLASHBACK*

That experience taught me two things, one: I can't trust someone even after all the kindness and care they've given me. And two: my. Life. Is. Fucked. The hell. Up.

I was standing around in a black plain. I was talking to Shukaku, and he told me someone was trying to wake me up and the door in my mind that lead to the real world open. I woke up and a kind, heartwarming, smile was before me. This pink haired figure hugged me when she saw my opened eyes. I thought to myself 'was this one true?' "Gaara, I'm so happy you're ok!" She had told me. 'Is it the truth' I thought. "What happened?" I asked. "You had an anxiety attack, you were screaming, then you ran out the class, me and everybody were trying to catch you to help you clam down. When we caught you, you punched Naruto then kicked him in the face and told him he was a failed abortion." She explained. "Holy crap is he ok?" I asked. "Oh he's fine, he and Sasuke always fight like that, he and the other guys are just worried about you." She explained. "Why are you here and wearing that doctor coat?" I asked. "Because I work here as an assistant and was working on you." She explained. I got up and felt a very sharp pain in chest and head. I grabbed, my black shirt and scarlet jacket, and then tied on my converse, grabbed my phone and keys but my motorcycle was at the school, so I called Kankuro to pick me up. "Gaara, are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I just had an anxiety attack." I answered. "Don't lie to me, Shukaku was starting to get to you." "We do not speak of the voice in my head." I growled. "Ok fine, just keep your meds closer to you, k? He asked. "Yeah." I answered simply.


	9. Art can acually be fun

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

**BY MEEEEEEE!**

**I Don't Own Naruto, Please stop with the asking!**

Gaara P.O.V Bitches

I walk to school today so I can think for a little longer on my way to school and to get some exercise and as I walked up to the school, I saw my new found friends. "Gaara you bastard!" Naruto screamed as he had a punch ready for me. 'Idiot' I thought as I cocked my head and as it missed and back fisted him. "Naruto what the hell man!" Kiba yelled. "He called me a failed abortion!" he screamed. "HE WAS HAVING A FUCKING ANXIETY ATTACK!" TenTen yelled. "I'm sorry Naruto. Usually I have more control over those, but someone took my meds. I gonna find out who and kick their asses." "Huh, you think someone took your meds?" Kiba asked. 'They say meds like its normal, well Sakura is a medical assistant.' "Yeah, I keep them in a special pocket that I made so I know where they are when I have those severe attacks." I explained. "Smart, do you have back up meds on you?" Sasuke asked. "Yea, but guys, I'm sorry about this event and if its ok with you guys can we not talk about this, it makes me feel uneasy." I asked. "Oh, no problem. Guys we gotta go, class starts soon." TenTen said.

"Ah, Gaara. How are you?" Kakashi asked. "Yes sensei, I'm fine and I apologize for disturbing class." "Oh good and it's alright, it wasn't your fault." He answered. 'I think he's my favorite teacher EVER' "Anyway class, today we have a special presentation about unique arts." He announced. 'Ah crap, please God, Buddha, Kame, Jashin (the god of slaughter, Hidan's god.) please not Kankuro.' "They have unique art styles that most people wouldn't think of, also you might wanna scooch you chairs back a bit. First off Mr. Deidara." "Oi Just call me Deidara hmm." A strange man with an obvious speaking problem announced. His hair style was similar to Ino's but his bang was covering his left eye. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with loose fitting jeans and a belt that's buckle was made to look like the letter and number 'C4' and his hands had tattoo mouths with their tongues out . "I'm here to teach you about unique art, every artist has their own looks on art. I believe that art, IS A BANG!" He said as he pulled out some white clay. He tore the piece of clay into two pieces and held them in each hand and molded them strangely. When he was done, they were two strange spider things. "The hell are those things?!" Kiba yelled. "You fucking philistine! (A.N. a philistine is somebody who is regarded as being indifferent to artistic and intellectual achievements and values) "Here, have closer look at my explosive art!" he tossed one of his spiders on Kiba's desk. "What's so explosive about this? It's plain white and a boring shape. If anything it's the complete opposite of explosive." Kiba complained. "Please philistine, you have no idea about art, yeah. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK BEYONG LOOKS AND INTO ABILITY, BECAUSE MY ART IS A TRUE EXPLOTION, YEAH!" he yelled. He whipped his hair out of his eye and his left eye had a strange devise on it. He looked at the spider and pressed a button on it and his spider literally exploded in Kiba's face. "AHH SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed. "Don't worry, the clay I have on me is non-lethal. But if you come to one of my art shows, be warned. I actually lost this eye while working on a secret project, I've been working on that bitch since I was 7, hmm." he said.

"E-excuse me, but how does the clay explode?" Sakura asked. "Ah, good question. You see, my clay is a natural substance that, when harden into a shape, detonates to a certain frequency. I used to have a special remote that sends that frequency to it when I point in its direction. But, when I lost my eye, I paid extra for a robot eye that lets me see and on the side, has the same remote. It's easier to detonate now because my eye can lock on to it, hmm." He explained. "NARUTO, CHOJI, KIBA WAKE UP!" Kakashi yelled. They still slept. "Ugh, ladies, it's time for Ino-Saku-Ten." Kakashi asked. 'What the hell is Ino-Saku-Ten?' I wondered. They drew in a deep breath. "WAKE UP YOU DUMBASSES!" They screamed while pounding their heads. "AHH!" they screamed in unison. 'Dumbasses' "Now that was a bang, yeah." Deidara said as he left the class.

"Ok now it's Mr. Sasori's turn." Kakashi announced. 'Sasori? My brother's friend? I wonder what he looks like.' "Please, just call me TresKaze." He said when something entered the room. I was obviously a puppet but we have some real idiots in this class and it was pretty convincing. It had long black hair and was wearing a really long brown jacket and I can only guess he's wearing jeans. "TresKaze? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!" Naruto yelled laughing. It walked over to Naruto giving him a death stare and looked at his cast. "How did you break your arm?" it asked. I really thought no one was stupid enough to believe that puppet is human that close to his face, but Naruto proved me wrong. "I broke it during a fight." He answered. "I wasn't a fight if the first punch was yours and it hit a tree and broke." Sasuke said grinning. "OI SHUT UP TEME!" "I have a secret everybody." The puppet announced. "I can… REMOVE MY HEAD!" it yelled popping of his head. Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Lee, and even Hinata and TenTen screamed. Then the door opened and a smiling red head walked in. he was wearing a blood red business shirt with a black stylish vest and dress pants with a leather belt and dress shoes. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but see my puppet pop his head off and see how many people couldn't figure out it was a puppet." "I design human size puppets and perform acts with them." He put simply. "How did you control him when you weren't in the room?" Shikamaru asked. "When you're as skilled at this as me, you learn certain tricks. I mapped out this room and placed extremely, almost invisible treads on the ceiling. And I watched through the small window in the door, and from there it was a matter of acting on reactions and situations." "Clever." I said. "Mr. Hatake, your class is very smart for most of them to see that my puppet was a puppet." he complimented. "Thank you very much. I try my hardest with a few." 'Obviously the ones who reacted.' "My outlook on art is that art should be eternal, just like well-kept puppets."

He said leaving the room. "And now class, we have a relative from one of our class students." 'no.' "he also works with puppets" 'no, no, no' "Mr. Kankuro no Sabaku!" he said while he burst through the door. "FUCK!" I screamed out loud.


	10. Advice

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

By me

**Me: OH MY GOD I AM HATING MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!**

**Konan: what's wrong legends?**

**Me: My sister is being a bitch, my cousins prefer to hang out with her, and I am just about to shoot up the place!**

**Konan: oh, wow… um, y-you ok?**

**Me *looking quite Sadistic*:**_** I'm fine, by the way, where does Hidan keep his sharpest weaponry? He owes me a favor.**_

**Konan: He keeps them in a big safe in his closet; the combination is 9-11-01.**

**Me:**_** Thank you very much, now go do a strip tease for Pein. **_

**Konan: *yelp* YES MASTER!**

"FUCK!" I yelled as Kankuro entered the room. "Wow, I can actually _feel_ the brotherly love in the room. Any who, I'm Kankuro and that red headed potty mouth is my _sweet little brother Gaara."_ He mocked. The entire class laughed at my brother's baby talk. 'Dammit Kankuro I will end you.' "Kankuro if you value your life-""Oh Gaara you're gonna have to call me Mr. Sabaku. We are in class, but the rest of you can just call me Kankuro!" 'I swear to GOD I'M GONNA FU-'my thought was cut off by my sister entering the room "Hi Gaara I'm here to help you with this brother problem." She announced. "Kankuro just do what you're supposed to and stop embarrassing him in front of his little friends." 'What the hell did I do to deserve this, I get good grades, I don't fight anybody, and I eat my vegetables. I have a fucking voice in my head, my mom's dead, my uncle tried to kill me, and my dad left me within the care of these idiots of siblings, and now this. **RING-A-DOODLE-DOO RING-A-DOODLE-DO. **I guess Naruto got into the bell again. "CHAA! NARUTO YOU DUMBASS!" Sakura yelled while beating him senseless. I left the class room, cursed out my siblings, and walked toward the cafeteria.

I sat by myself and just at a cookie. 12 more girls asked if I'm free for dating, I politely declined, and got trashed by each of them. Just then, Sakura came to the table and sat down, she had a cheeky grin on her face… I didn't like this. "So how's Kankuro's _sweet little brother_?" she mocked. "*sigh* I'll let you know when he gets one." I replied. "Oh, is that so? Too bad, I only ask _sweet little brothers_ on dates." 'This is not happening' "Is little Sakura flirting?" I said with a fake gasp. "I dunno, is a certain tattooed red head treating me to a burger joint and a romantic comedy?" she played. 'Damn she's good at this.' "It all depends if a certain pink haired girl says yes." I toyed. "I have a feeling she will." She said. "I'll pick you up at 2 on Saturday." I told her. "I'll be ready." She said as school let out. I walked to the parking lot and started up my motorcycle and before I drove off, I realized- 'huh, I just asked her out. Kankuro's gonna have a field day with this.' I chuckled as I revved up my bike and drove off.

When I got home, my brother tackled me. "Hey little bro, soooo whens the date." He asked. "I would really love it if you didn't interfere with my love life. But sadly, I appreciate you doing that, now get the hell off me before I shank a bitch." I told him. He got off and I made my way to the stair case. "Oh, and by the way, it's this Saturday at 2, I'm taking her to a burger joint and a romantic comedy. "Oh crap, little brother sit upon the couch of elder brother advice." He asked. I sat down… what else am I supposed to say? "Now Gaara, first advice topic is the **FIRST DATE BURGER JOINT ADVICE OF POWA!** The basics are you are going to pay for everything/ if she eats like a pig, do NOT tell her so/ and finally, start a conversation. Now it's time for **FIRST DATE ROMANTIC COMEDY SURVIVAL ADVICE!** Try to pay attention to both the movie and your date/ pay for whatever she wants, remember, we're rich so I know you're not gonna worry about that/ carry all the food, drinks and when the movies over, the trash. This concludes your advice for what you need now, huh?" "Dear Kankuro, I left as soon as you started, I've read your notebook labeled 'future advice for Gaara' I have it memorized so don't worry. Heh, sneaky little bastard."

**This chapters short because I stared writing when I was pissed and now I'm calm and ran out of things so til- KONAN, DID I TELL YOU TO STOP PLEASING PEIN!? **


	11. First Date

**Sandy Fucking Cherry Blossoms**

**By me**

**Me: I feel better now so this chapter will be longer.**

**Konan: *sobs* why?**

**Me: Whoa, Konan what the hells the matter?**

**Konan: No, no more. Please!**

**Me: uh, any way Gaara has his first date with Sakura so, yay.**

Finally my first date and it's with Sakura. Let's see, I have my keys, my wallet, I'm wearing black skinny jeans, black t shirt, scarlet jacket, my converse, my hair is messy as usual. I'm all set. I was on my way to the door when Temari stopped me. "Gaara, I'm soooo happy that you got a date, when do I get to meet her." She asked squealing. "I'm in a hurry, you'll get to meet her when she's comfortable meeting my family." I answered. "Good boy, that was a test. You only do things she's comfortable. Who knows, you made get some." She said bending her pinky. "T-Temari! I'm not looking for that, especially from her." I told her. "Oh, why is that?" she said smiling. I gave a smirk and told her, "I'll tell you, when I lost something for good." It took her exactly 5 seconds to figure out what I meant and blushed. "I'm going now, it's rude to keep a lady waiting." I said walking out the door.

I found her house pretty easy, it was a tall white house, it was really plain but it had a big circle on the front. I walked up to the gate and some pitbull (A.N. pitbulls are REALLY aggressive dogs who attack anybody they don't know, in this case Gaara. RUN MAN, RUN!) tried to attack me. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled running from their fangs. They got ahold of the back of my jacket, MY FAVORITE JACKET DAMMIT! "Ah hell no!" I turned and grabbed the son of a bitch (literally) and grabbed his jaw and pulled it apart so I can grab my jacket and when I had a hold on it, I lost my grip on his jaw and it clamped down on my hand. "AH FUCK!" I yelled. The door flew open and Sakura appeared and ran to the dog and hit its head. "Bad dog, Chi-ha!" she yelled. (A.N. the dog's name means blood tooth in Japanese, I looked it up for you guys cuz I luv you 3) "I'm so sorry Gaara; I meant to tell you about Chi-Ha, here let's go inside so I can patch you up." "That sounds good." 'Wow, the first date and I'm already going into her house, I gotta thank that mutt someday.' When we got inside, we went through the kitchen and her parents we in there looking shocked at me. Her dad had a weird mustache, it was his sideburns growing to his upper lip and his hair was really long and purple-ish. Her mom looked really stress about something, probably me. She had blond hair, so Sakura's pink hair must a mixture of both his purple and her blond hair. "Sakura, who is this boy and why is his hand bleeding so much?" she asked. "His name is Gaara and he asked me out and he was here to pick me up and Chi-ha bit him." She explained. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, date? You know the drill for dating. Do your medical thing and he and I will do the question session." Her dad told her and sat me down. She got some medical wraps and some disinfectant and went to work on my hand. "Now then, what do you think of my moustache?" he asked seriously. Sakura and her mother sighed. "I think it looks ridiculous and it looks like it's a waste of time to care for in the morning." I answered. Sakura and her mother smiled, guess I got it right. "Good, you don't lie for your sake, and great observation on how it's tough to take care of." He told me. "Now, what are you and Sakura doing for this date?" "First, we're going to a burger place and then going to a movie." I answered. "What kind of movie?" he asked. "Romantic Comedy." I answered. "Good, now the final question, ladies please leave the room." He ordered. They left the room and his face turn very serious. "What do you see in my baby girl?" My mind had the answer before he asked the question. "On my first day of School, she escorted me around the school, I never had true friends in my life and I feel like she was my first friend ever, then she introduced me to her friends and now I have more and now I actually feel happy. I felt weird when I first met her and now I'm exploring that feeling. She is nice, friendly, smart, and funny. Her great looks are just the icing on the cake. I wish for her to only be happy and I will do anything to accomplish that." I answered. The room was quiet for a minute, then he smiled. "Good answer." He said simply. The girls entered the room and I looked at my phone. "Sakura, it's time to go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I gave her a helmet and we got on my bike and headed for the movie (we didn't have time for the burger joint thanks to her dad).

We got to the theater and I bought the tickets and food and found our seats. When the movie started, I tried to eat my jumbo dog but it was hard with one hand. Just then Sakura grabbed my jumbo dog and tried to feed me. I shot her a questioning look. "Well my dog bit you and you can't use that hand so I'll help you eat." She told me. 'God damn I love that dog right now!' the movie was about a half hour in when I finished. She was really into the movie but I was just not good with emotions so I was lost. Some girl was a spy then some C.I.A dude was trying to catch her. They had on disguises so they started dating, and they really fell in love and all this crap about some drug lord. The guy dies and she lived on a beach cottage and grew old and depressed. Sakura was crying but I knew she wasn't really sad so I didn't worry. "Hey Gaara, what do you think of that couple?" she asked on the way to her house. "Well, I think that the female was nice and very pretty, though not as pretty as you. And the guy was really distant and wasn't sure about starting a relationship with someone he really does love, so much in fact that he gave up his life for her safety." I answered. "Hmm, almost like us." She said. I smiled. "Yeah. Like us."


	12. Guy Time

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

Is the name of this story

I don't own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden.

I got home around 10 because I was getting some sleeping pills. I really needed to sleep tonight. I was going up to my room when I heard an explosion coming from Kankuro's room. 'Crap, not again.' I went to his room and I found him upside down hanging from some wire and his bed and desk on fire. "Kankuro… how and why?" I asked. "I was working on your friend Ino's act for her b-day." He answered. "Why are you making a puppet that explodes?" "It wasn't supposed to, I was practicing a move where I throw some fireworks and light the fuses with FLAMETHROWER HANDS! Then they spell out her name, I just need three fireworks to spell her name." he explained. "That… actually sounds pretty cool. Need any help?" "Actually yes I need you to… tell me how the date was." "Ugh, I knew that was coming sooner or later. I drove to pick her up, then I got attacked by her dog Chi-ha, she fixed up my hand, then her dad interviewed me, we saw a movie, then I drove her home, stopped by the liquor store to pick up some sleeping pills, and now here we are." I said. "Wow… that date must have been awesome." He said. "It was." I answered. We pounded fist and began to work on his puppets.

It was finally the weekend and I just wanted to relax. **DING DONG DING DONG **'FML' I answered the door and the next thing I knew, I was tackled by Kiba and Lee. "Spill it Sandy locks." Kiba commanded. "Sandy Locks? Anyway what do you want?" I asked. "THE DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY PRETTY PINK FLOWER?!" Lee yelled. "First off, don't yell. Second, we just saw a movie, it's nothing to get so worked up about." I told the green beast. "Sooo nothing R rated happened?" Kiba asked. "No, Not like it's your business, we did kiss a couple times however." I admitted. "YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Lee yelled. He lounged at me but I kicked him in his gut, then round housed his face with my other leg. (A.N. a round house is when you spin kick someone.) "Calm down, great now I can't relax for a while. I guess I just hangout with you guys. Let's get Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, and head over to Ichiraku's." I ordered. "Yeah, that sounds good, let's get to my van." Kiba said. We got to the van and when I opened the door, a big, white dog jumped out and tackled me. "Oww, what the hell?" I screamed. "Akamaru, down boy. He's good." Kiba commanded. "Woof." He barked. I got in and we stopped in the riches neighborhood. The guy's live next to each other so that's cool. We stopped by Shikamaru's house first. We were escorted to his room and to my surprise, he wasn't asleep. "Oh, hey guys." He said. "Get up we're picking everybody up and heading to Ichiraku's diner." Kiba commanded. "Ugh, fine. So troublesome." He said getting up. We left for Naruto's house next. We we're at his door and right when I was about to knock, we heard screaming and crashing "K-Kushina calm down honey." A man said. Must be Naruto's dad. "M-mom, please! I'm sorry." Naruto said. "NARUTO!" she screamed. "RUN BOY, I"LL MEET YOU LATER AT THE HIDEOUT!" his dad screamed. "I saw him run out the side door and let me tell you, he was fast. Like really fast, he looked like a yellow flash. "RED HOT HABANERO PUNCH!" "OH CRAP THE RED HABANERO!" the guys yelled. "AHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he flew through the closed door. "Oh Shit, Kiba get the car started now. Lee, grab Naruto and get him to the back seat. Gaara, you're on medical treatment. LET'S GO!" Shikamaru ordered. Kiba ran to his van and started it, Lee grabbed Naruto and we ran quickly to the car, I had my pocket sized first aid kit on me (long story, don't ask.) and Shika hopped in the front seat. "GO, GO, GO!" he yelled as Kiba floored it.

"Gaara, how is he?!" Shika asked. "He's breathing fine but his face took a big blow, massive cheek damage and he has large pieces of door lodged into his back, he'll be fine just keep driving to Sasuke's" I explained. I turned him around so his back is up. I removed the door pieces and patched him up with some giant square bandages. His face just needed some disinfectant. "Ok, now to wake him up… how do we do that?" Lee asked. "Hmm ah! I got an idea." Shikamaru said. "Gaara lend me your ear." He said. I leaned my ear close to him mouth and he told me to say something I blushed. It was something I really didn't want to say. "Hell no! Why the hell can't you say it?!" I asked. "We'll I'm not her boyfriend." He replied. "W-WELL NEITHER AM I!" I snapped. "I beg to differ." Shikamaru smirked. "Hmph, fine." I gave in. I took a breath and in a perverted and horny voice, I screamed-"OH SAKURA DON'T STRIP AND POSE LIKE THAT!" 'Ugh I feel very wrong.' "HELL YEAH SAKURA, STRUT YOUR STUFF!" Naruto screamed jumping up with blood coming from his nose. 'Idiot,' "Huh, where is the naked Sakura?" he honestly asked. "Somewhere you'll never see idiot." I told him.

We finally got to Sasuke's house and we just went up to the door and knock. Someone answered, but wasn't Sasuke. This must be Itachi. "Oh, hey guys, Sasuke, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Sasuke came down and looked at us. "Hey guy- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO NARUTO?!" he asked. "Habanero." He answered. "Oh, ok let's go then." He said


	13. My friend's brother's friends

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

I don't own Naruto.

By Me

**Pein: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE HER DO THAT!?**

**Legends: Look, I'm sorry. I was a little drunk and some guy talked me into it.**

**Kakuzu: We were going to get paid.**

**Pein: I DON'T A FLYING FUCK, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE HER-**

**Legends: Oh we have guest, now time for the story.**

We were heading to Neji's Condo (he lives alone) when we saw the girls hanging at the park. "Hey look." Kiba said. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee yelled. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled. "Hn." Sasuke grunted. We drove up to them and Kiba stupidly said- "How much for an hour girls?" he joked. Hinata blushed, TenTen sighed, and Sakura started beating on his van and Karin opened the door and started cuddling Sasuke. "Hey baby." Karin said. "Not now." He said coldheartedly. She started pouting. "Hey Sakura." I said. She climbed in punched Kiba out cold and was lying on my chest. "Hey Gaara, so where are we going?" she asked. "We're going to Ichiraku's right now, wanna come?" I asked. "Sure, can my friends come?" she asked with puppy eyes, GOD DAMMIT SHE'S CUTE! "Sure, but first we gotta get Neji." I said. "Oh yay! TenTen, we're going to get your boy toy!" She squealed. "S-Sakura! Not in front of the guys." She said blushing. "Oh come on, it's not that hard to show your love, watch this." She said turning my head to hers then kissing me. I blushed. "AHHHH GAARA YOU BASTARD! Lee said while trying to punch me. Sasuke grabbed his forearm before it made any contact. (NOT INPRESSED UCHIHA, I CAN DO THAT TO!) Sakura turned to lee and made a face that would make Shukaku piss himself. "Lee! Get over it! The next time you try to hurt my boyfriend or his sexy face (SUCK IT LEE!), I WILL END YOU!" She threaten, God she's HOT when she threatens someone, add that to the list. I grabbed her waist and gave her a kiss back "Tag, your it." I said giving a smirk. "S-Sakura-chan. "Lee said defeated. "Speaking of couples, Hinata, come her." Naruto asked. She drew near him and he grabbed her and she squealed, but in a good way. Then they looked at each other and planted their lips together. She was blushing and somehow he was smiling like an idiot as per usual. "_Ohh Sasuke…" _Karin said with grabbing eyes. "No Karin." He said. "Humph, why do I stay with you?" she asked herself. Her turned to her and gave her a smile. "OH GAWD, NOW I REMEMBER!" she said with hearts in her eyes. 'Huh, odd couple.' I thought. **"Well just look at you and Sakura. You give off a psychotic bloodlust-filled freak aura, and she gives off innocent and sweet aura." **Shukaku said. 'Shut up' I said. He went away obediently because I have a lot more control after a near possession like from at school. "Anyway we gotta get Neji right now." Kiba said through his swollen lips.

It took us another 45 minutes to get to his house because we got pulled over for suspected drug cartel. The cop was very thorough with his search. And I mean VERY THOROUGH… he checked the girl's… area's. When he got to Sakura, she he checked in his, unique way. She started beating the crap outta him. After she was done I checked his badge and it said "Supah Cop" I told the guys and me, Naruto, and Sasuke cracked our knuckles and went to work on this "cop", while the girls called the real police. So afterward we got to Neji's apartment and I kid you not, it was the fanciest apartment complex I ever saw. We knocked on Neji's door and he answered but I guess he just got out of the shower because he just had on some jeans that were riding extremely low on his abs, and his long hair was wet (imagine that fangirls). I looked to TenTen and she was just speechless. She had a blush that could rival Hinata's. She turned around and walked to the van not saying a word. "Hey, what's up with her? He asked honestly. "Don't worry about it; we're going to Ichiraku's right now, wanna come?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah sure, let me get ready." He answered.

We got to Ichiraku's and found a large table to sit at, and waited for our host. A young lady came up to us and asked what we wanted. "MISO RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. "Pork and chicken sandwich for me." Kiba asked. "Bourbon Barbeque." Lee asked. (A.N. bourbon barbeque is cooked with a little alcohol, so Lee is perfect for this.) "New England Clam chowder for me." Neji ordered. "Tomato soup, thanks" Sasuke ordered. "I'm not hungry but I guess I'll just have a side of fries." Shikamaru ordered. "I'm fine, just some water for me." I ordered. "I'll have a double bacon burger." TenTen ordered. We all looked at her with amazement. We all thought 'she's so little and she's ordering that?' she giggled. "I-I'm going to have Miso ramen as well." Hinata ordered. "Nothing for me, thanks." Ino ordered. I guess she's watching her weight. "I'll have tomato soup just like Sasuke-kun." Karin ordered. Sasuke sighed. "I'll just have a salad." Sakura ordered. "All right, that's everything I'll be back with your food shortly." The waitress said.

"Oi, why did you just order water Gaara?" Naruto asked. "I'm just not hungry right now and I could use some water." I told the dope. "God your stupid Naruto, maybe it's all the ramen you eat." Kiba joked. "BLASPHEMY! RAMEN IS AWESOME!" He screeched. "Hey, Isn't that your brother and his friends Sasuke?" Kiba asked. We all turned to see his older brother and some weird looking people, but we saw Sasori and Deidara from class. Itachi had long Black-grey hair in a ponytail and was wearing black skinny jeans and a simple black t shirt. His eyes had the same image as Sasuke's contacts so I guess there was a two for one deal. Next to him was a man with blue skin and tattoo gills. His teeth were sharp like a shark. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black tang top, so he screamed virgin. Next to him was a silver haired man that wasn't wearing a shirt and just some blue jeans but it looked like there was blood on them. Around his neck was a necklace of a triangle in a circle, the symbol of the god of slaughter, Jashin. Now the blood makes sense. Next to him was a very tall man wearing a mask around his face, he was wearing a black jacket and dark skinny jeans. He also had long hair. Next to them were Deidara and Sasori, and beside them was a blue haired girl wearing a black tube top and blue short shorts. She had a paper flower in her hair. Next to her was a red hair man, he was kinda pale and his eyes had a purple ripple pattern. He was wearing a red t shirt and black skinny jeans and his belt buckle was a cloud.

"Hey Itachi, isn't that your brother and his friends?" the blue man asked. He nodded his head. "Hey guys un." Deidara said. "Dei-Dei!" TenTen squealed. "Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me that, yeah." He said. "So anyway, these are my friends, un." he pointed to the blue man. "Hey, I'm Kisame, and I know my skin is blue." He said. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older and sexier brother." Sasuke face palmed. "I'm Kakuzu." The masked man said simply. "Yo, the fucks up with these shitty intros ya dumbasses! Oi, my Name is Hidan and I'm one badass motherfucking Jashin Priest. (A.N. I feel like I'm forgetting some curse words… OH YEAH!) Our waitress ran into the albino. "OWW, YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKING DICKEDFACE MOTHERFUCKING BITCHASS SKANK, WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOUR FAGGOT CLUMSY ASS! YOU SHITHEADED BITCH!" he said. The entire restaurant went silent then our waitress ran out crying. "Dammit, Konan please go get her." The red headed man asked. "Sure babe." She replied. He turned to us with a smile. "Sorry about that, Hidan's an idiot. My name is Nagato, and that nice piece of ass is my girlfriend Konan." He said. "Damn, all the good looking girls are all taken up." Kiba said. 'Not that I would say this to anyone, but she was pretty hot.' An old man walks up to us looking quite angry and looks at me. "Sir I will have to ask you not to curse at my staff." He said. "That wasn't me; it was the man with silver hair." I told this dickhead. "Oh really, then you and your party can leave until you tell the truth." He said. 'OH HELL NO!' "Listen you dickheaded-"I started. "Sir, are you familiar with the Uchiha family?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, in fact they and the Hyuuga fund this entire restaurant." He said. "Well then, me and by that I mean Sasuke Uchiha the next heir to the Uchiha corp., And my friends over their –points to Hinata- Hinata Hyuuga also the next heir to the Hyuuga Corp., would love to talk to our parents about-

1: Clumsy waitresses

2: Workers unable to keep calm with rather difficult patrons (Hidan)

3: Owners falsely accusing innocent patrons on looks.

4: Our meals where supposes to come 55 minutes ago.

And 5: You're just a dick.

"So, just apologize and well act like this never happened." The man looked deathly terrified. "I-I'm sorry Mr.-""Sabaku No Gaara." I said with my famous glare. "S-SABAKU! I'M SOOOOO SORRY , PLEASE DON'T HAVE ME KILLED!" he said with tears in his eye like looking at death himself. I shot him a glare. "Hn, just get us our food, also now I'm a bit hungry so can I also get some plain chips?" I asked. "YES SIR !" he said. Everyone looked to me with wonder. "What was that about being killed?" TenTen asked.

"My dad's an asshole, leave it at that." I said without emotion.


	14. Museum t- rated fun

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

By me

**Legends: Why!? Why!? Why!?**

**Itachi: What's wrong?**

**Legends: WHY DON'T I OWN Naruto!?**

**Itachi: Because I wouldn't be this badass if you did.**

**Legends: Good point. Oh and I have an idea for a new story. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.**

After we got our food we started taking about, well, anything. I just wanted to avoid the subject of my dad. "Hey Teme, does your dad really own this place?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, probably. All I know is that I don't give a fuck who you are, messing with my friends is a death sentence from me." Sasuke answered. "Kickass." Naruto proclaimed. "Hey Gaara, why do you hate your dad?" Karin asked. I flinched, and then looked down. "Karin, please. I don't want to talk about it." I said. "Well I want to know!" she screamed. "KARIN, shut it. I want to know too but if it makes Gaara uncomfortable, then I won't ask." Sakura lectured. "Quiet Billboard Brow! I will find out! Spill it Sabaku!" she continued. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I yelled while I ran out the restaurant. "Dammit Karin! Gaara wait!" Sasuke said. He and everybody but Karin ran out to get me. I ran to an alley nearby. Everybody caught up to me. "Dude, are you okay." Kiba Asked. "Please, just drop it. I'll treat you guys to any place you wanna go to." I offered. "Uh, alright. Anybody for bowling?" Sasuke asked.

After we went bowling, I had to call Kankuro to pick me up, but he was busy and Temari was still at work so I decided to walk. It took me forever so I decided to text Sakura to pass the time.

G: Hey.

Sak: Hey, u k?

G: yea, kinda wanna tell off Karin but doesn't everybody.

Sak: *Giggles* yea, but, u tend to keep your cool. But I would pay 2 c that.

G: Huh, me too. How much ;)?

Sak: 0.o OMG, are you really thinking about it!?

G: heh, hell no. Gotta keep up appearances ;)

Sak: Hmph, you jerk. Jk I luv u :D

G: Ha, luv ya 2, gtg l8r

Sak: BYE BYE :3

Damn she's cute.

I walked in and to my surprise I saw Temari smiling. 'Oh shit' "OHHHH GAARA! Tell me." she asked. "Tell you what?" I said. "Don't play dumb, tell me when your bringing her over." She said. I looked at her seriously. "Temari, I act **VERY** different at school than when I'm with my family. She will never come here, because if she does, her sanity and love for me will disappear in the worst way possible." She looked at me sadden. "I'm sorry Temari; I just don't this relationship to end up like the last one." I said. I walked upstairs to my room and decide to take some sleeping pills. 'If I had a nickel for every time I had to take a pill-'"**OOOOH GAARA HONEY." **'Honey? Never mind, what the hell do you want Shukaku?' **"WHAT'S THE MATTER, CAN'T THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD JUST TALK TO THE OWNER OF THE HEAD JUST TALK ONCE IN A WHILE?" **'Fuck you, I'm going to bed.' **"ALRIGHTY THEN OH AND BY THE WAY YOUR ALREADY ASLEEP." **'What, damn these pills work fast.' **"YEAH YOU SHOULD WAKE UP NOW, ITS 7:50." '**OH SHIT I'M LATE!' I said waking up and getting ready for school. I grabbed my keys and my extra bottle of pills and hopped on my motorcycle and drove off.

I ran into class just before the bell. "Holy shit he's alive." Naruto joked. "Shut up Naruto. Alright kids today is our felid trip to the Museum of Science and History." Kakashi announced. "Oi Sensei, weren't we supposed to go last Friday?" Suigetsu asked. "Yes but we had… complications." He said. And let the guilt flow. "So now let's make our way to the bus." He said while we headed out the class. I sat down while Sakura sat next to me. "Hey, Gaara. I'm inviting everybody to a trip to a hot spring resort since we get a three day vacation. Do you wanna come? 'This is not happening, I just went insane and now I'm in an asylum.' **"YOU HAVEN'T GONE INSANE YET, THIS IS JUST UNBELIEVEBLY LUCKY ON YOUR PART." **'The voice in my head says I'm not insane… yeah ok.' "Sure I'll go." I told her. "YAY, thanks I would hate to go if my boyfriend can't go." She said. 'Boyfriend?' We finally arrived at the museum and Kakashi sensei told us to go see what we wanted, I wanted to see the mental psychology exhibit. Sakura went with me. After a little while we went to the human body exhibits. "Doesn't this disgust you, it's a human body cut to pieces." I said. "NO WAY, I love to study the human body, I want to be a doctor when I graduate." She said. "That's a nice dream. You can be my nurse any time." I joked. She blushed to a darker red then her hair. "G-GAARA!" she screamed. "Relax, it was a joke." "Hmph… i-it doesn't have to be." 'Holy. Hell.' I blushed. "_Relax, it was a joke."_ She mimicked. I chuckled. We kissed one more time before we joined up with the group.

The rest of the day was kinda boring, Naruto and Sasuke argued until Sakura bashed their heads. Lee and Kiba were seeing who could run the fastest, Lee won. Kiba got busted when Kakashi found Akamaru hiding around. Naruto and Hinata went missing for a little bit but I think I was the only one who noticed. They can back and Naruto was smiling victoriously and Hinata put her hood up but thanks to my dad's training and my night vision, (A.N people who stay up every night, like me, develop night vision. It's not like everything's green, it's like when people get up at dawn and they can see with a little bit of sun in the darkness, it's just darker and a little bit harder to see.) I can clearly see that see has a hickey, nice job Naruto. Shino was… just standing there, looking at Ino. Choji and Shikamaru we're talking about the thought of Cloud flavored chips… I'd try it. Ino and Sakura we're just gossiping. Some guy was flirting with TenTen while Neji looked like he was going to kill the guy. Karin was just holding onto Sasuke. Kakashi was reading his um 'novel' and Orochimaru and Kabuto talking to the tour guide. We left and got on the bus but we had to walk because our bus driver apparently was a registered sex offender and by law he can't be around anyone under the age of 18 and got arrested, so THEN we had to walk and Karin wouldn't stop bitching about it. DON'T LIKE WALKING THE DON'T WEAR HIGH FRICKEN HEELS EVERYWHERE! When I got home, Temari made Kankuro clean up the house and he stepped on one of his puppets and was caught on fire. After 5 minutes of crying (Kankuro) and screaming (Temari) I finally found our living room flame extinguisher (He catches fire very often so we had these installed when the fire department stop taking our calls.) and put him out. "Dude, your face." He told me worried. "W-What happened?" I asked. "YOUR FACE WAS EMOTIONLESS!" he explained. "Well yeah. It been like this since uncle died. So what?" I asked. "I WAS ON FIRE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW ANY WORRY!" he screamed. "Screw this I'm going to bed." I told him. "YOU DON'T EVEN SLEEP!" "IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU KEEP YELLING!" Temari screamed. Actually, I never sleep because the voice in my head keeps me up.

"**DICK MUNCHER."**

'Asshole.'


	15. POLL QUESTIONS

**HIYA FOLKS**

**I'm thinking of making two new fics.**

**Both are in the naruverse.**

**The first is when the Akatsuki are left with two twin babies so they have to raise them, I smell shenanigans :D I think it will be humor and adventure with slight romance.**

**And the second is set when Naruto meets Nagato and after Nagato brings everyone back to life he orders Konan to be by his side and implant his Rinnegan into him so he can become the next Sage of the six paths. So with that and god like power (wood style, all Uchiha power and the six paths) he starts going insane (little bit at a time so I'm thinking around a year and a half he leaves Konoha after scaring everybody from an insanity attack, to become enlighten and control his power and mind. Defiantly action and adventure with romance and bits of humor.**

**I'm starting a poll so vote which one I should focus on after Sandy Cherry Blossoms is over. **

**BYE I LOVE YOU**

**NO HOMO FOR MY FELLOW MEN!**


	16. Asshole

Sandy Cherry Blossoms

Today at school was… eventful. Kabuto got arrested, Naruto and Kiba did the bell prank again and got their asses handed to them by Tsunade, but at least one normal thing happened, I made out with Sakura for a good 17 minutes, so all in all a pretty good day. Then _he_ appeared. "OHHHHH GAARA! YOUR BIG BROTHER IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" 'Dammit' "Hey Gaara. Come on, get in." Kankuro said. "I rode my bike (his motorcycle btw) here." "Yeah, and now I'm picking you up in my car. Get in" "I don't wanna leave my bike here." "Tough, get in." "Ugh… fine."

"You know you really are an asshole." I told the idiot. "Yep, I know. I picked you up because I wanna talk." He told me. "Real talk?" I asked. "Yeah, we gotta talk about dad." He said. **"OH HOLY SHIT! I THINK I'M SCARED OF YOU WHENEVER SOMEONE TALKS ABOUT HIM IN FRONT OF YOU."** "What's there to talk about the man that left us alone, gave me the voice in my head, made mom cry and sick from depression when she was pregnant with me that caused her death at my birth and overall is an asshole." I told the puppet freak. "He's coming over to examine your girlfriend tonight." "….WHAT THE FUCK?!" Aw crap, I'm going to Shukaku's world. 'What the hell do you want?' **"JUST WANTED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR ASSHOLE DAD." **'Why do you hate him?' **"WELL HE LEFT ME WITH YOU" **'Fuck you.' **"LOVE YOU TO." **'I'm leaving.' **"GAARA COME BACK… YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL. ON. ME!" **'Dumbass'

"Gaara, you there?" "Uh, oh hey." I said in a daze. "Shukaku?" he asked. "Shukaku." I replied.

I can't believe my dad is coming JUST to see if my girlfriends okay. WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS!? I haven't seen him since middle school and now he visits for THIS? FUCK YOU!

_/I. HATE. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY. DO I, LOVE YOU?! /_

WHO THE FUCKS CALLING ME NOW!? "Yeah?" I answered. "Well hello to you to." "Sakura? Sorry, what's up?" I asked. "Can't I just call my boyfriend without a reason?" she asked. "Oh, hey Ino. I thought Sakura called me sorry for the confusion." I joked. "HA, you ass." She chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ ass." "How so?" "Because like your ass, I'm sexy." "Uph." She gasped. "WOW, I can _hear_ you blushing! That's… kinda hot." "S-SHUT UP!" "Why?" "Because now I want to kiss you!" "AW shit that reminds me. You have to meet my dad." "Why aw shit?" "He wants to uh… remember when your dad interviewed me? We'll, it's your turn." "Oh that's not so bad." "Give him a minute. I'll come pick you up." "Ok I'll be ready, love you!" "Love you too." "AWWW, that was romantic!" Kankuro said. "Shut up, now get out of the car." I told him. "Why." "Because I have to pick her up and your dumbass had me leave my bike at school." I told him "I'm not leaving this car, just tell me where she is and I'll drive you there." "HELL NO, you are not learning where she lives." "Well you're not taking my car. I don't wanna walk home at night or at all." "Kankuro, can you look in the trunk for me I have some fucks to give you." "Fine I'll check the trunk." Kankuro got out of the car while I moved to the driver seat. "Hey Gaara, I don't see any fucks." "Well then I guess that means I don't give any fucks about you walking home!" I shouted hitting the gas pedal. "LATER DUMBASS!" I shouted back to him. "YOU MOTHER FU-" I threw one of the puppets he had in here at him before he could finish.

I rolled up to her house and honked for her to get out here. She came out wearing a pink t-shirt with a navy blue zip up jacket and black skinny jeans and red converse. "How do I look?" She asked. "Eh, I'd do you." I joked. "You won't be getting ANY of this until I'M ready." "… Are you ready yet?" I asked. "Fuck you." "Yes please." "Heh, that's one reason I love ya." She said preparing for a kiss. I blocked it with my palm. "Hold your horses, you have to meet my dad, and as a reward, you get a kiss." She crossed her arms. "Humph, you're no fun." She pouted. "Keep that up and no kiss for you." I threatened. "I'll be good." She said. "Man you're such a child." "And you're such an ass."

"Yeah but I'm still sexy." "That you are."

"We got home and as I let he in, Temari rushed in at grabbed her into a death hug. "PH MY GOD YOU MUST BE SAKURA, YOU ARE SO FUCKING KAWAII!" she screamed. "Gaa…ra… h-help…me." she said struggling for breath. "Temari put her down before you kill her." I asked. She loosened her grip so Sakura could breathe properly. "Fine but I'm holding onto her. No Sakura for you!" she said sticking her tongue out at me. "I grapped Sakura's arm and yanked her over to me and held onto her. "Mine." I said as if I was still 4 years old. "Fine. But one day Sakura and I have to go out and have some girl time." "Is that before or after I die?" "You tell me?" she said with bloodlust in her eye. "Heh. Like brother like sister huh." Yep." Sakura didn't notice it so she didn't know what we're talking about. "Speaking of dumbasses wasn't Kankuro with you guys, he picked you guys up didn't he?" "Kankuro wasn't with Gaara when he pick me up." Sakura said as both the girls looked at me with angry questioning eyes. "HE said he wanted to go for a walk and said it was cool for me to come here with Sakura, he'll be back in a little bit." I lied. Temari didn't believe me but Sakura didn't notice so she believed me.

**DING DONG**

"Oh that must be Kankuro." Temari said walking for the door. She opened it and it wasn't my dumb but loving brother, but the one man I thought I never see again.

"Hey Gaara." He said with his evil eyes.

"Hey dad."


	17. Lee

RECAP!

"Hey Gaara." He said with his cold eyes.

"Hey dad."

END RECAP!

"H-hey dad. How are you doing?" "Not right now Temari, daddy's busy." "Y-Yeah, sorry." "Anyway Gaara, is this Sakura?" he asked. "Yeah. Sakura this is my father." "Nice to meet you." She said with a kind smile. My dad just looked at her with his cold eyes. 'Don't look at her like that you asshole.' I thought. "Alright then, now Sakura and Gaara lets head into the kitchen." He said. "Uh, dad. We can't go into the kitchen." I told him "Well why the hell not?" "Kankuro blew up and it caught fire." "Why didn't you hire somebody to fix it then?" he asked. "Because it happened this morning and all the damage done to it would take 9 days to fix." "Ok fine Temari go to the gas station and pick me up some chips." He ordered. 'My god I wanna slit your throat!' I thought. "Ok…" she said with sad eyes. Sakura looked sad at my sister's misfortune. 'Damn, this is why I didn't wanna bring her over to this house! It's full of depression anger and bloodlust!' "Sakura tell me about yourself, grades, dreams, and abilities." He said. "Oh god, he's not going to do that. Dear god, Jashin, kami, Buddha, whoever the hell is in charge, do NOT let him do that!' "I have the third highest grades in the school, and I want to be a doctor when I graduate, and I did 3 years in gymnastics, and my godmother is helping me with my medicinal studies." She answered. "Huh, smart girl. Tell me, who is the two people who rank higher than you in grades?" he asked. "Gaara then this boy named Shikamaru." She answered. "Good to know, Gaara, let's talk outside before you take Sakura home." He said. "Fine." I answered.

"So, how much is she worth?" I asked. "She's perfect for you, you piece of trash." He said in an angry voice. "Thought you'd say that, asshole." I answered. "Now I'm going to leave. I will not see you or your siblings for a LONG time. And the next time I see you, you better be worth more than a pile of sand, and that girl of yours, more than a pile of sakura petals, oh and tell Shukaku I said hi." He smirk before getting in his car and driving off while flipping me off. 'Asshole' **"WELL AT LEAST HE SAID HI TO ME." **'Shut up'

"Sakura, it's time to go home." I told her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she said with a devious smile. "Oh yeah that's right." I said grabbing her waist and pulling her to me, locking our lips together. Then the worst thing happened, Kankuro walked in while we were in the middle of our kiss. "GAARA YOU BASTARD, I WALKED FOR 10 FUCKING MILES AND NOW I'M GOING TO…oh, sorry for the intrusion." He said. Sakura stared blushing and if looks could kill, I would be arrested for murder.

Finally today is Saturday, and I can finally relax since last Saturday was… emotional. /I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I, LOVE YOU/ 'Naruto's calling?' I answered and he was freaking out. "GAARA OH MY GOD YOU GOT TO MEET US AT THE ALLY BY YAMINAKA'S FLOWER SHOP! HURRY LEE'S BLEEDING OUT!" he screamed. "Whoa calm down what happened?" I asked. "JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!" he screamed. I grabbed my jacket and keys and hopped on my bike and drove off. I headed into the ally and every one was freaking out. "Gaara thank god you're here help him out!" Sasuke asked. I checked lee and his leg was shattered open along with his arm, oh my god I can see his bone! I checked around his chest and has 6 stab wounds, he broke 4 ribs and his spine was fractured. "He is fucked up beyond me helping, I'll call an ambulance and see if Sakura and Tsunade could help out." I told him. I dialed Sakura and explained the situation; she started freaking out but calmed down quickly and said she'd get Tsunade to operate. The ambulance showed up and pick lee up and drove off. Naruto called Kiba for a ride for him and Sasuke to the hospital while I rode my bike. When we got there we had to wait out the operating room with Sakura.

"So what the hell happened?" I asked. "Lee was buying flowers for Sakura, stop getting pissed Gaara, some guy started trashing the place and Ino was crying for help and lee stared kicking the guy's ass, then he pulled a knife stabbed lee and started wailing on them then pulled him out to the back and well… you saw what happened. When we found him all he said was Kimimaro." He explained. "Wait Kimimaro? I know that guy, he's Orochimaru's adoptive son. He's fucking sadistic! He likes it when he breaks his bones to the point that the bone is outside the skin." Sasuke explained. "The hell? What a freak! He did this?" Naruto asked. "That's really messed up." Sakura said. I was trembling. Not from sadness but from anger. "Oh shit… Gaara, are you ok?" Naruto asked. "**Naruto? Sasuke? My meds… NOW! **IScreamed. "OH SHIT, SASUKE DO SOMETHING!" Naruto screamed. I grabbed my head and started screaming in pain then I started laughing like a psychopath. I tacked Naruto but he was able to hold me down. "Hngh, ahhh! Gahhh! Sasuke… in my jacket!" the sane part of me said. He ripped my jacket off me and I mean just tore it off. "Sorry Gaara, I'll buy you another." He said. 'Heh, they really are my friends.' "Then he got the pill out and shoved it in my mouth. "**GAHAHAHAHA, I'M COMING FOR YOU KIMIMARO!"** my other half yelled. Just then I saw Sakura… crying. 'Sakura… I'm sorry.' I thought before I blacked out.

**Sorry for the short chapters I've been really busy. You may ask yourself "How much work does a 14 year old have to do. He can't be that busy." Well first off I'm not usually busy. but my mother had neck surgery and I have to stay up til 6 in the morning in case she needs help at night. So I'm a bit sleep deprived. Also in a few months, I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! Again I have night shift but with the baby instead with my mother. Again I thank my fans so much. One in particular. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE :D also I'm having trouble with the chapters because I'm running out of ideas! I just thought of this chapter like an hour ago. So I thank all of you and the next chapter will be up in about a week and a half, if not then life is making me its bitch and I won't know til then. Sorry if this is upsetting.**


	18. Please read its important

Hey whats up my 9 fans

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Sorry but I don't think I can continue.

My life is about to get SURPREAMLY crazy. School starts in 3 days I have a ton of other stuff I gotta do and once most of the least crazy stuff is over… a baby will pop out of my sister… so gotta help with that.

Also a lack of support is a problem, I know some of you are wishing with about 4% of your will that I'd continue but I'm starting to get depressed. This is kinda selfish but my autism makes all of the crazy stuff I gotta do for a while that stresses everybody out… is 5 times harder on me, and… I have EXTREAMLY low self-esteem, like I mean I've tried to kill myself 4 times THIS YEAR! Its actually been a good year. I'm sorry that I may not be able to update for much longer.

Lets make a deal… I'll make about three more chapters and by then you should be in a position to make up your own ending.

I will use the ending (don't worry you get all the credit I promise) I like most and it'll help me see how creative my fans are.

Please forgive me.

And.

Thank You.


	19. In the end, My true power source!

Please review and thank you to everybody who has read this story.

It may be the end soon, I'll know in a few days until then I'll try to make more chapters and now also I have a poll for a new story on my page GO VOTE!

SANDY CHERRY BLOSSOMS

As my dark decent to Shukaku's cold plain of existence I say the world I left in a small circle of light, fleeing and the last thing I saw in that world, was her… crying. I gently floated to the ground of this plain where Shukaku had been. "**HEY GAARA, WHAT'S UP! YOU LOOK A LITTLE DOWN! WHAT THE FUCKS YOUR PROBLEM!?" "**YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT'S GOING ON! EVERY TIME I HAVE THE SLIGHTEST **CHANCE **OF ANY REAL **LOVE**, YOU COME IN AND FUCK IT UP IN THE WORST WAY FUCKING POSSIBLE! FIRST YOU DENIED ME OF ANY MOTHERLY LOVE ALONG WITH MY MOTHER, THEN MY FIRST CRUSH AND THEN MY UNCLE TRIED TO KILL ME BECAUSE OF YOU, AND NOW THIS! ARE YOU FUCKING SATISTFIED!? **"… GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

"**FUCK THAT! I HAVE BEEN FUCKING DOMINATING YOUR WORLD EVER SINCE YOUR MOM'S VJ SPIT YOU OUT! THIS IS NOT EVEN THE TIP OF THE FUCKING ICEBERG! I WILL DRIVE YOU TO THE FUCKING EDGE OF INSANITY TO THE POINT WHERE GOD ALMIGHTY CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOU. BUDDAH WILL WANT TO BE UNENLIGHTENED JUST SO HE COULD FORGET THE PAIN HE'S SEEN ON YOU! JASHIN HIM/HERSELF WILL TAKE ONE FUCKING LOOK AT YOU AND ACUALLY FEEL PITY FOR YOU! JASHIN THE FUCKING GOD OF SLAUGHTER WILL ACUALLY PITY YOUR PAIN! THAT IS HOW BADLY I. WILL. FUCK. UP. YOUR. WOLRD! GYAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

I couldn't believe it. This. This is my life. Just suffering. What did I do to deserve this from birth? If this is happening, is someone getting something in return for my suffering? Or, did I just get born into a life with only the meaning of suffering, for only me. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed out.

I awoke in a hospital bed. Three nurses immediately rushed in. "Are you ok Gaara-sama?" one nurse asked. "No, I-I'm alright. 'For now' also drop the Sama thing. "Yes sir. Also you have a visitor in the waiting room. We said she didn't need to be here all day and that we'd call her if you came to but she insisted on waiting here, do you want to let her in?" she asked. "Yes, please." I answered. They left the room and in less than a second when I thought Sakura was visiting I smelt a slight odor coming from one flower shop I know. "Gaara!" Ino screamed. She rush to my side and side hugged me. "Oh my god we thought we'd never see you again!" she started crying. "I'm fine. Where's Sakura?" I asked. "We haven't seen her since you… uh yeah." She said. My eyes widened. Immediately I jumped out of the bed and proceeded to the closet that had my clothes (In some Japanese hospitals, they keep your clothes in a closet in the room.) I got dressed and grabbed my keys and ran out to the parking lot. 'Good thing I left my bike here' I thought as I started the engine. 'Sakura. I-I'm sorry that you met _him_. I never wanted this to happen every again. Since then I never cared about anybody like I do you, I wanted to protect you… from myself. I drove off to her house hoping I could fix what I have done. All of a sudden, a vision of my dad appeared to me. in the confusion my bike swerved off the road and into a nearby park. My chest hurts a lot but I knew I'd be fine. My bike was destroyed however. 'Fuck it' I thought as I made way to Sakura's house. I started breathing heavy but only because I almost died just now. My phone rang and I answered it. It was Sasuke. "Gaara you ok, Ino said you rushed out of the hospital and called us." He said. "I'm fine. I just crashed my bike on my way to Sakura's house but I'm fine physically. More than I could say for my bike though." I told him. "Good. My dad told me where I could fine this Kimimaru guy. Me and the guys are going to avenge Lee. But right now you are not in any shape to fight, last time I saw Sakura she was really worried about you so hurry up and meet up with her." "Can do, good luck later." "Later".

I finally made it to her house and as I went through the gates, chi-ha tried to kill me again. This time however I shot him my famous 'fuck with me and I'm going to kill you' glare. He backed off as I knocked on the door.

A small petite pinkette answered. "Sakura, I-" she slapped me and I fell down to the ground. I pick myself up and hugged me with tears in her eyes. "You idiot." She whispered. "Heh, yeah. I know." I said hugging her back. "Please, get rid of it." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "That other you." She said still hugging me. "Your brother told me all about your life. You were alone. You couldn't depend on anybody but yourself. You made that thing, just so you could be strong through it. You don't need it anymore! You have Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, and everybody else, and me!" I never thought about it. She was right, I made Shukaku because I was alone. His power is now unstable and obsolete, I have friends now. "**DAMMIT THAT LITTLE BITCH! SHE'S PUTTING A MASTER CONTROL ON ME! **'Shukaku, thanks for your help, but now I don't need it, I'm putting you somewhere else where you can't bother me. but I'm still taking your power whenever I want. Later.' **"NO,NO, NO, NO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

And like that, Shukaku said his final curse, never to be seen again.

Don't worry I have side stories I'm going to do. Remember when Sakura invited him and the rest of the gang to a hot spring. Tune in for the perverted chapter

Also other side stories and then vote for my next fic on my poll

BYE I LOVE ALL OF YOU!


	20. Side Story 1

**YEAAAAAHH FUCK YO 40% BITCHES, I'M BACK!**

**I'm doing some side stories now. Now think of them as OVA's for the original story. Some of these stories will be either before or after Gaara gets rid of Shukaku, so look out for that.**

**Side story 1**

**Ino's Party of KICK ASS!**

"Gaara! Come on, we're going to miss Ino's b-day!" Sakura shouted from my doorway. "Hold on, I just have to help out with Kankuro's puppets." I told her. I turned to my brother who was packing up his gear for his performance. "Now Kankuro-" I kicked the door close and gave him my infamous glare. "If you mess up during the act and burn down **ANYTHING** or hurt **ANYONE**, I will make you vanish. People **WILL **forget that you even existed, and Temari will know for a fact that I'm her **ONLY** brother. So. Don't. **FUCK. UP!"** I threaten. "G-got it." He said with a look of terror.

"Temari, I'm taking your car." "Why can't you take your bike?" She asked. "Sakura doesn't have a helmet and doesn't like motorcycles." I explained. "Ugh, fine. I need it back at 5." "The party doesn't end until 7; we're not leaving 2 hours early." "Well then, I guess I'm gonna ride with you guys and drive back when we get there." "And how did you get to that conclusion?" I asked. "I got that because I don't want you two to do, naughty things." She answered with a devious smirk. I blushed. "H-Hey now, we're not doing anything like that!" "Oh? Then why are you blushing?" she said continuing to smirk with her hands on her hips. "Ugh, we'll be in the car, but I'm driving." "Why, don't you need you big sister to drive you and your little girlfriend." She said laughing. I shot her a glare. She ignored it. 'it never did work on her' I thought.

I told Sakura that Temari was driving with us but she's sitting in the back. It was going to be a pool party so I was wearing my black trunks that had streaks of blood red and until I actually start to swim I was wearing my scarlet zip-up. I look at my sleeve that I had to fix thanks to Chi-ha. 'Fucker.' Sakura was wearing a jacket I loaned a while back. It was too big so it covered everything but everything from her knees-down. "Checking me out?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Maybe." I replied. "Nuh uh uh, not until we start swimming." She teased. 'Dammit.'

When we got there and got out of the car Temari climbed to the driver's seat and drove off flipping me off. "That's kinda rude don't you think?" Sakura asked. "No, that's how my siblings say goodbye." I answered truthfully. "Oh…" she said with amazement. "Let's go." We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell when Ino answered… wearing a purple bikini with dangerously thin straps. "HIII GUYS, come on in. the party's in the back." She said grabbing our wrist and pulling us inside.

The party was in the back yard and everyone was here. Naruto was wearing baggy orange trunks with blue trimmings and for some reason him and Kiba, (who by the way was wearing dark black trunks) were trying to outdo each other in a dive off. The sad thing is that Kiba was winning. Sasuke was hanging out at the edge with only his feet in the water. He was wearing onyx trunks with dark purple trimmings, (Susanoo Reference!) and his family crest on the left pant leg. Karin was hanging on to him… I'm glad I can control my urges because she was wearing a scarlet almost G-string like two piece. 'Lucky bastard.' Sakura gave me a glare. "Easy there hot head." She warned. "Don't worry, I know a better looking girl." I told her with a slight smile. She closed one eye and stuck her tongue at me while smiling. "OI, GAARA!" I turned to see Naruto getting out of the pool. He gestured me to come close. I lent him my ear. "So how does your lady friend look?" he teased. "Fuck man, I wish I didn't lend her my jacket. Couldn't see a thing." "Bummer, wait til' you see Hinata." He said with a laugh. 'Hard to imagine her in a bikini. *tries to imagine* … 'Damn, that's good.' I thought with wide open eyes.

"Hey Gaara, is your brother going to do that puppet thing?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, but… I'm not saying this as a friend but out of general kindness, stay back a bit." I warned him. "Uh, why?" he asked. "You wanna keep your skin unburnt?" "… I don't know how to respond to that." He said. 'You and a lot of burn victims.' "Just… take my advice." I warned. "O…K?"

"GAARA, Let's go swimming with everyone!" Sakura offered. "K." 'HELL YES!'

As I zipped off my jacket I heard about 3 girls sighing, this happens a lot. Thank you father and your hellish training. "Damn Sakura, you finally got a boy with some abs like the rest of us." Ino joked patting her on the back. "I-Ino!" she stuttered. "Aww don't be embarrassed, not take the jacket off, if you're the only one who gets a look at his hot bode your more selfish then Choji is with meat." She said. "Well I was about to when you, TenTen, and Karin started getting excited over MY boyfriend." I took a quick look at TenTen and Karin who are in the middle of trying to calm down there boyfriends. 'HA, jealousy.' Sakura grabbed the zipper and started pulling down. And as the jacket fell to the ground 'gotta clean that later.' I looked at her slender figure that wore a pink two piece with petal designs that hugged her figure perfectly. "HOT DAMN!" Naruto screamed ruining the moment. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed as I jumped into the pool while I punched him in the cheek.

We swam around for a while then when i sat down at a table Sakura sat down on my lap while holding her arms around my neck. "SOOO, what do you think?" she said with devious eyes. "Looks good… but..." I started. "But what?" she asked. I grapped her shoulder while pulling into a deep kiss. "It'll look better on my bedroom floor." I whispered in her ear. "If that's the case… then I'm going to need a ring and some marriage licenses." She whispered back. "Just one years and I can get you ALL of that." I whispered with honesty in my eyes. "OOOHHH GAARA! YOUR BIG BROTHERS HERE!" 'SON OF A BITCH!' "Stay here and cover up." I said while handing her my jacket. "What the hell do you want." I said with venom in my words. "Well I was here to get you to help with the prep for my performance, but you seem to be busy with a pink haired girl, so I'll let you get back to that… ahhh youth." "Well I would but you kinda ruined that dumbass!" "Well then, I guess I'll get ready." Just then Hinata came through in a Yukata (WIKI IT) holding a present. "S-sorry Ino, I had to go to a formal party so I missed yours. But I got out early so I could come here. I got you this, I got to leave now bye." She said heading for the gate. "HINATA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Naruto screamed running for her. They kissed for a moment then she left for home. While Naruto came back and drowning his sorrows in birthday cake, Ino opened her presents

TenTen got her a set of kunai

Naruto and Hinata got her a rolling case that was also a makeup set.

Sasuke got her an old photo of everybody from an elementary school fieldtrip.

Karin got her nothing.

And Sakura got her some rare flower buds for her garden

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME FOR THE SUPER PUPPET SHOW!" Kankuro screamed from the high dive. Just then he pulled a few levers and his prized puppet Sasori appeared holding three fireworks. Just then He jumped and kicked the fireworks into the air extremely high that nobody could see them. And then Crow came our along with Ant and the puppets started fighting. Crows four arms grew out to be blades that started spinning around like a blender while Ant was wielding two scythes and the two clashed. The sound of metal screeched and clanged while Sasori's flamethrower hands were dancing around the battle. Kankuro seemed to be mouthing numbers so he must be counting down the fireworks… HOLY CRAP HE'S AT 6! And as Crow's and Ant's came to a close the fireworks dropped down.

"SUPER BLACK MOVE: INO BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION SHOW!"

He screamed while Sasori's flame whips grew close to the fuse and they caught fire and flew into the night sky spelling out Ino's name. The crowd ooo'd and ahh'd and Ino was squealing like the blond girl she was.

"So how was the show?" I asked. "Pretty great. Your brother's kinda cool." Sakura answered. "Oh… how about me?" I asked. "You're the best." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, so are you."


End file.
